Miraculous Ladybug: Flashback
by Phoenix203
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir will once again be up against another acoma victim. When a friend's father is transformed into Flashback, empowered to force victims to re-live their most intense moments of their lives, the duo must find a way to defend Paris. But when a Kwami must face ghosts from past lives, what secrets will be revealed about past miraculous holders!
1. Chapter 1

Flashback

_I do not own any rights to these characters or concepts. I enjoy the show, and appreciate the amazing characters and winning formula the Miraculous Ladybug writers have created. While eagerly waiting for the next episodes to be released I thought of these ideas. This is my first ever fanfiction piece!_

**_Ladybug and Chat Noir will once again be up against another acoma victim. When a friend's father is transformed in Flashback, empowered to force victims to re-live their most intense moments of their lives, the duo must find a way to defend Paris. But when a Kwami must face ghosts from past lives, what secrets will be revealed about past miraculous holders?!_**

Marinette scrambled to gather up the loose pages of her chemistry homework on the school steps, as they fluttered just out of grasp, torn away by the wind. She was rescued by Alya and Alex, who came up behind her and helped her gather up the remaining pages still avadding her.

"Not even five minutes since the teacher's lecture about keeping track of your homework, and it's already getting away on you girl!" Alya teased Marinette goodnaturedly, as she bent down, and past her the last evasive sheet of paper that had lodged itself at the base of a lightpost.

Alex crossed her arms and smiled at Marinette, raising an eyebrow at "typical Marinette".

Marinette smiled weakly back at them both, and breathed exasperatedly, "I know, I know! She would have had me in detention for a month if I missed another report! Thanks girls!"

"No problem," Alex said, "Plus this report should be great! We actually get to design our own experiment this time! Not like that lame separation of mixtures assignment we had to do last week," she said rolling her eyes.

"I've got a few ideas," Alya proclimed confidently. "What if we team up and work on them together at my place! We can make a whole night of it, plus my sister just stocked the fridge with snacks!"

Marinette hesitated a moment thinking over how tired she had been from doing patrols as Ladybug the night before, but then she brightened at the possibility of hanging out with the girls, after neglecting them lately. "Sure!" she said excitedly, "I will just text my parents and let them know."

"I've got to pick up some supplies from my place for my project, mind if we swing by there first?" Alex asked.

"Sure," Alya shrugged, "it's on the way anyway."

With that the girls struck off down the street together.

Once they reached Alex's house she raced in, while the other two waited just outside. Alex shoved items from the kitchen cupboards into her backpack, and then moved over to a antique desk, that was piled with an odd assortment of old artifacts, and haphazard piles of yellowed paper and scrolls. She pulled out a drawer, and shoved some paper and pens into her bag as well.

Alex's dad came in and looked at her surprise. "Alexandria! Why are you not dressed! The museum presentation on my latest paper is in less than 20min!"

"Awww Dad!" Alex moaned, rolling her head around in an exasperated circle. "Those presentations are soooo dull. They just go on and on talking about guys that have been dead for thousands of years or old relics collecting dust. I just want to hang out with the girls tonight! Not sit through another lecture about the historical importance of some old guys piece of tin!"

Alex could see her dad bristling at her blunt words, and tensing his whole body, till his shoulders came up around his ears.

Her father gripped an amulet on an aged chain, pulling it out of the protective case he had been carrying, along with the notes for his speech. He held it up to her shaking.

"Piece of tin!" he sputtered angrily, his normally reasonable and dotting persona, being replaced by an overwhelming throb in his throat of frustration. "That piece of tin, as you call it young lady, is what I have been studying for the past text years, and now that my research is finally getting the recognition it deserves, you can't even bother to show up to support me!" With that his anger shrivelled up into a cloud of pain behind his eyes, and Alex knew this time she had gone too far, and had actually hurt his feelings.

Alex stepped forward, softening her tone, and putting her hand on her father's shoulder. "Dad, I know you love this stuff, believe me I know. You've spent all our family vacations digging up old fossils in the middle of nowhere. It is great the museum is giving you credit...it's just not my thing okay."

Her father's shoulders slumped, and he looked down.

"I'm really sorry okay. I can catch the speech online later, and then we can go out to celebrate for dinner tomorrow night. I think you'll do really great," Alex expressed gently, as she turned to go, and swung her backpack over her shoulder.

Alex's dad went from shaking and clenching his fists around the amulet, to suddenly eirley still, straightening himself to his full height. In the reflection of an ancient mirror hanging on the wall he witnessed a dark butterfly acoma absorb itself into the face of the crimson amulet. Then that voice...Hawkmoth.

"Flashback," Hawkmoth soothed, "kids these days just don't appreciate the richness of history. It is time you made them regret the past, and learn from their mistakes. I will give you the power to bring back memories of the past, if you get me the jewels, the miraculous' that will reverse history, and change the future."

"I will give them all a history lesson they will never forget," Alex's dad responded deadly.

Meanwhile, as Alex closed the door behind herself, she pressed her back against the door and sighed unhappily.

"What's up?" Marinette and Alya asked in unison.

"I was just horrible to my dad...and well, I think I made a mistake.." Alex paused. "You know what girls, I will have to bail on you tonight, dad needs me."

But just as Alex was about to turn the handle to go back into the house, her father emerged from the door with the amulet strung around his neck in a form that made all the girl's reel back in fear. His shape seemed to fade and reappear, flickering like an old black and white movie.

"Dad I…" Alex started to sputter.

"You have no time for "Dad," He declared. "You have no time for history. But maybe Flashback will make you see!"

With that, before the girls could respond Flashback shot a beam of light at Alex's head from the illuminated jewelry, and Alex's eyes went red for a moment. Both Marinette and Alya let out a gasp, and then a high pitched scream escaped their lips, shocked by what they had just witnessed.

But Marinette was only stunned by this sudden shock for a moment, and threw her pile of papers into the face of Flashback as a distraction, while taking the momentary opportunity to grab both Alex, and Alya by the hand, and drag them quickly around the corner of the building, and down the next street.

Hearing screams of other victims behind them, Marinette scanned the street for a safe place to help the girls lay low. While she dragged them down under a cafe sign Alex was muttering random words to herself and staring blankly ahead. "Daddy I just want you to see me blow out my candles…" the girls heard her mutter…"Why do you have to work again….it's my 6th birthday….don't you have any time for me?!"

"Alex! Alex! Snap out of it!" Alya insisted urgently holding her shoulders. "She thinks she is six years old! Alya whispered to Marinette, looking as if Alex was being torn away from her.

"Get her to your place and keep her safe. I'm going to go warn everyone back at the school!" Marinette called turning, and running toward the school, not giving Alya a chance to protest.

Marinette was overwhelmed by the hordes of blank-eyed citizens of Paris she passed as she ran down the street. Some were huddled on the ground moaning, while others seemed to be chasing imaginary objects, while others seemed to replay past conversations incoherently to themselves.

"People all over Paris are becoming overwhelmed or troubled by their past and reliving intense moments in their lives!" She said looking down at her purse where Tiki peaked out.

"You've got to transform and stop Flashback before all of Paris is effected," Tiki urged.

She spun around quickly to duck around a corning, and glanced around hurriedly to ensure no one was around, and then declared "Tiki, Spots on!" transforming into Ladybug.

Sprinting again down the street and swinging her yoyo, she propelled herself rapidly pursuing the trail of delusional people in Flashback's wake.

She passed Chloe, who was grasping at her hair, complaining about the worst hair day of her life.

Then the principal, who was clearly thinking about his love of Owlman as a child, was begging some imaginary bully to give him back his comic books.

Ivin was actually hanging off a sign, seeming to be reliving his time as Iron-Heart, seeing an imaginary Milan fall from the Eiffel Tower.

Then Ladybug saw him, the flickering Flashback, hovering ominesely above Adrien, who stepped back away from the villian, looking for a way out, but then looking back defiantly at Flashback, when he realized he was trapped.

"You," Flashback hissed, "Why don't you take a walk down memory lane?!"

"No thanks," Adrian countered, "I already had my history class for today." WIth that Ladybug saw him surprisingly spring at Flashback, knocking him back, but not before Flashback grabbed a corner of Adrian's white jacket, restraining him, and only just barely preventing his escape.

Ladybug dove into action, seeing the love of her life at risk of losing his mind. The amulet started to glow, and Adrien started to see swirling images of a woman...not just any woman...his mother….although fuzzy and unclear, he knew it was her, and she was calling for him. He felt an overwhelming urge to stare deep into the red light she was emerging from, and he tried to call back to her.

But before the beam of light had a moment to strike it's final blow into Adrien's eyes to seal the curse, Ladybug swung down in the nick of time, and sprinted him away nearby roof tops.

"No, no, Adrian pleaded as she held him, trying to scramble out of her arms, no, I need to go back, I need to see her, I need to know…"

"Adrien," Ladybug held his shoulders in a firm side hug, placing his feet back on solid ground, "Adrien, it's going to be okay."

Adrien, hearing Ladybug's voice, stopped struggling to get back, and looked into her eyes frantically, with his green eyes filled with despair.

"It's okay Adrien," you were exposed to the light, but he didn't get you, I got you out of there just in time!"

"But I saw, I almost saw…" Adrien whispered to Ladybug with a catch in his voice.

"It will be okay, it will pass," Ladybug reassured him softly, daring to let her arms press against his shoulder, holding him in a half hug, wishing she could wrap all of him up in her arms, and make that sorrowful look in his eyes vanish forever.

Adrian blinked a little surprised at Ladybug holding him so close, and he finally took in a deep breath to regain control over himself. Lowering his eyes a moment, he finally whispered, "It seemed so real."

"Flashback is haunting people with memories of their past. Don't' worry, I won't let that past catch up with you. I'm going to put an end to this." Then she gave his shoulder one last reassuring squeeze, tenderly concerned for Adrien, and whatever those hidden terrors were from his past that had caused him so much pain. Then she sped off once more towards Flashback.

Adrien was shaken, but he knew he had to help Ladybug...but he also had a different look of hungry desperation in his eyes. He wondered out loud to his Kawami, Plagg. "Maybe if I get close enough to Flashback, I might have a chance to see my mother again." "Maybe," he said more to himself this time, then to Plagg, "it would reveal what actually happened to her."

"Adrien, you love your mother, but it's dangerous to dig into the past! We could lose the miraculous' if you lose your head to Flashback."

"You don't get it Plagg," snapped Adrien uncharacteristically, "You don't know what it is like to not know why...why someone I loved so much was taken away!"

Plagg stared back at Adrien, and dropped his eyes silently, looking away.

"I'm sorry Plagg," Adrien said earnestly, "I just want to see her again so bad."

"It never goes away," Plagg responded, looking back at Adrien, "but right now Ladybug needs Chat Noir."

"You're right Plagg," Adrien ralled, "Right now Ladybug needs us to stay focused on the present."

Ladybug was striking Flashback with her yo yo, and dodging his attacks, wondering where Chat Noir was. Making a direct hit to the amulet Ladybug smiled in victory, only to be deflated, when she realized that the yoyo merely grazed off the surface of the jewel harmlessly.

"What is the plan to blast this guy out of the past?" Chat Noir quipped as he landed at ladybug's side.

"Oh, good, Kitty, I was wondering where you were. I think we might need your cataclysm if this one is going to go down." Chat Noir and ladybug pressed their attack, now cornering him at the museum entrance.

They both strategically flew into action, keeping him moving, and staying out of the line of fire. But as the fight wore on, still unable to get close enough to destroy the amulet, Ladybug noticed Chat Noir taking some chances. Chat's eyes seemed to look almost greedily at the red glow of the amulet, as if getting drawn to it.

Ladybug, suddenly worried about her partner's recklessness in his attacks, finally turned to him, holding off the villain with her spinning yo yo, and yelled, "Are you trying to get put in a trance!?"

Chat looked back at her, trying to get out a response, appearing almost guilty, but before he could come up with any explanation, he saw Flashback dodge, and turn around his lady's defences, and pop up beside her. He called out for Ladybug to watch out, racing to get to her, but he was too late.

Flashback touched Ladybug's earrings with his hand, which now held the amulet, which powered a steady beam at Ladybug, as he tried to grab her earrings, but instead of Marinette having a flashback, like all the others (because she was bonded with her Kami as Ladybug), it was Tiki's memories that were triggered, bringing Marinette along to witness moment's in the small red Kawmi's ancient life.

Everything went white, and the energy that serged between Flashback and Ladybug momentarily blinded onlookers, throwing them a part from each other. Ladybug collapsed, falling right into Chat's arms as he leapt to catch her. Without skipping a beat Chat Noir retreated from Flashback, who angeralily shouted after them, trying to scramble up and catch Chat Noir with the beam of light from his jewelry. Not even looking back, and desperate to get a safe enough distance to regroup, Chat sprinted over the rooftops. Looking down worriedly, as his lady was no longer responding.

Once he felt he had moved her to a safe distance, he sank to his knees, cradling Ladybug tenderly, with her head leaning against his chest for support. "Ladybug, Ladybug!" He tried to rouse her, "M'lady!" Her eyes were closed, but her eyelids flickered, and Chat heard bits and pieces of words jumbled together from whatever she was experiencing.


	2. Chapter 2

Ladybug remembered seeing Flashback slip around her from the corner of her eye, and grab out for her earrings with his glowing hand. Trying to counter his attack she tried to hit him back, and although she landed one last successful punch that kept her earrings out of his grasp, the light that blinded her and suddenly gave her a splitting headache, tore her away from all sense of reality. It felt as if her mind would be torn in two. The acoma's power overcame her.

Paris dissolved in the scarlet light, and was replaced by blurry images. Distantantly she heard Chat Noir calling to her, but soon even his voice was replaced by the buzz of acadas in a unfamiliar landscape. Ladybug found herself laying on her stomach on the edge of a slope, hidden by the tall, dry, prickly strands of grass. It was hot, sweltering under the sun in the cloudless sky. She felt a bead of sweat drip down her forehead, but she didn't make any move to wipe it away. She sat motionless staring ahead, intent on a well worn trail, leading past the slope. Vast plains opened up around her, and she squinted at the black and white moving shapes in the distance. Maybe horses she thought, no wait, she suddenly realized, zebras. Thousands of zebras migrating together. Where on earth am I? She wondered frantically. The only connections she had to this place is what she had seen on animal documentaries on places in Africa or zebras at the zoo. She tried to get up, but her legs did not move. Panicking more, she tried to call for Tiki, but no sound escaped her lips. It was at this moment that she realized that she had no control over this body. She was a trapped captive observer to whatever drama was about to unfold.

I thought Flashback was supposed to trigger memories from your past, she thought, trying to analyze the situation in typical Ladybug fashion. These are not my memories. If I am not trapped in my own memories, whose memories are they?

"Kuvuli Paka comes," she heard the voice of the woman she inhabited say. Her head turned without her control, and she realized she was not alone, but among a fierce looking tribe of women warriors crouched along the ridge of the hill. They peered over the slope with spears ready. Behind them she could see the yellow of the Savannah transition to a pale shade of lime green, at the edge of a muddy pool of water, that a few animals & birds were wading in. Then her head turned back to the trail. Wondering who Kuvuli Paka might be, and why this group stalked him like prey.

From a path in some scrub and parched trees, she was shocked by the figure that emerged leading a different group of warriors towards them. His shoulders were broad and defined. His steps were decisively confident, but his jade green eyes, framed by a black mask were cautiously scanning the horizon. That kindda looks like Chat Noir she thought excitedly, then she dismissed this theory as she truly took in his features, and realized that even if this was a version of Chat Noir, it certainly was not the one she knew.

He paused calculatingly at the edge of the treeline, leaning against his silver staff he used as a walking stick. His ebony skin gleamed in the sun. His costume was not the same as her Chat Noir in Paris. He looked more like a black lion, than a cat.

Although Marinette was transfixed by the leader, she noticed that the group around him seemed to be prepared for a fight, clutching spears and clubs in their hands...but they also seemed desperate, fearful, and exhausted. There were both women and men in the group surrounding their lion leader.

"Shadowcat," hissed a voice behind Ladybug's host. "It really is Kuvuli Paka leading them after all Mabawla Nyekundo! (Red Wings)

"Silence," Ladybug's host growled lowly, not wanting to give away their position until the ideal moment. "They won't even reach a single drop, before we take him down."

Water! Ladybug finally realized. It must be the dry season, and they are opposing tribes battling over water!

Ladybug could see that this "Mabala" who was leading the warriors, was wearing red, with black spots checkered around her body, but also had thin, delicate wings with intricate tattoos all over them on her back. Her legs were not fully covered, but black strands crisscrossed up her legs almost like laced sangles. This is another Ladybug, one who had the miraculous before me! She though trying to put the pieces together.

That is when she saw Kuvuli Paka move forward cautiously following the trail, leading them straight past the ambush awaiting them.

Ladybug was conflicted, wanting to warn them of the unknown danger they were walking right into, but wondering if the women warriors led by this version of Ladybug were the ones she should side with. Either way there was not anything she could do, but watch with baited breath as the weary tribe moved closer.

With a nod from Mabawla the women rose up over the hill stealthily. Instantly Kuvuli Paka's ears twitched, and he rose his staff ready to fight, yelling "Pride to the ready!"

Mabawla went straight for him, while the other female warriors drove back the others. The black cat's pride, rallied from the surprise attack quickly, and fought skillfully, blocking the attackers spears. Although the ladybug warriors were fewer, they appeared better trained than most of Kuvuli's pride, but thirst and desperation to secure the only watering hole for days drove them to fight with their very survival in the balance.

Mabawla and Kuvuli spun, and wove around each other. While Kuvuli had the advantage of strength, Mabawla's agility and her wings allowed her to miss many of his attacks, and to position herself into advantages attack positions.

Ladybug wondered if this was what it was like for others to watch her and Chat batter on the occasions one of them had become acomatized. Kuvuli knocked Mabawla to the group with his staff, pointing it at her throat. "Your greed knows no limits Mabawla Nyekundo. Will you seriously deny my people water in the middle of this drought?!"

"You took advantage of my people's trust in you false protector! I used to trust in you too Kuvuli Paka, and I paid dearly for it. You will not get a drop of our water!" She sneered.

"Then you sentence these people to death."

"I will only be satisfied with your death shadow cat demon," she declared as she kicked his staff out of the way, and swung her yo you around his neck.

Rather than pulling away from the tightening unbreakable thread, he pulled her in closer with it. "Over the years I've heard of your leadership through stories Mabawla, but never of your cruelty, what wrong did I ever do to you?" He wheezed, struggling for breaths of air.

"You don't even know!" She screeched. "You ripped my heart out, you killed my love. How much blood have your claws seen that you don't even remember." With that she twisted the yo yo tighter, but Kuvuli would not wait to be strangled, and breathed out "cataclysm" destroying her yo yo into dust.

He sprang at her, and held her down to the ground, speaking urgently, "You are wrong, I can't have been the one you speak of, and what is worse, your thirst for revenge is going to hurt these innocent people." He nodded towards the fighting between their two people. Mabawla faltered a second at the sight of the pain and fear experienced by both sides, but when she looked back at Kuvuli, her heart hardened again.

She grabbed him by his black suit, and pulled him headlong over top of her, sliding out from under his grasp.

Then she yelled out to the tribes fighting around them, "If any one of you from Kuvuli's tribe join me and help me destroy him, you can have as much water as you can drink from my spring!"

Momentarily this paused the fighting between the groups, but first one, and then another member of his Pride called out, "We are loyal to Kuvuli Paka! Pride til the end." Not a single member took her offer, making her even more determined to keep the water from them.

Lucky Charm, she yelled throwing up her arm, and a red and black water pouch on a string fell into her hands.

Frustrated that she did not receive a spear or some kind of weapon to replace her destroyed yo yo, she glared at the green eyes staring back at her.

"If this is between you and I, why not settle it as such. Call your warriors back, and I will fight you one on one," Kuvuli persuaded.

"You mean now that I am left without a weapon?" She responded hotly.

"If you will agree to keep this between us, I will set aside my staff and we can each choose a spear."

"That is surprisingly noble of you," she said with shock in her voice, looking over at the injuries of both the women suffering in her own group, and then studying the faces of those from his tribe for the first time. "Agreed then," she said. "I have been waiting for this for years, but when I destroy you, I will honour the loyalty of your people, and give them water to fill them, and send them on their way unharmed."

"And if I defeat you, you will allow us to stay at this spring until the end of the dry season."

"You will only defeat me in death," she said.

"Do we have a agreement?!" he demanded.

She nodded, and was handed a spear from one of her warriors, who stepped back, respecting her decision.

Kuvuli, handed his silver staff into the keeping of a young man near him, and a older looking member of his tribe stepped forward offering him his spear, but as Kuvuli grasped it, the man held on, pleading with his leader to let the people fight beside him. "We are with you. Don't be baited by her into giving up the advantage we have in numbers."

"You are a loyal friend, Kulvuli responded softly, placing his hand on the elder's shoulder, but this way no more lives need to be put at risk.

The man nodded his head, stepping back with the group.

As their people stood back, the two circled each other, holding their spears in front of them. It was Mabawla who made the first move, charging him directly, but he blocked her attack, and responded with a number of rapid strikes, that she was also able to deflect. She ran again at him, but this time rolled at the last minute under his responding thrust of his spear, and was able to nearly jab the spear against the outside of his leg, but he moved quickly aside, only being grazed by the blade. The cut was deep enough to draw bright red blood, that oozed down his ankle. It was not enough to keep him from grabbing hold of her in his muscular arms, and holding his spear to her head.

"Surrender now Mabawla. Your tribe needs you, and there is no reason to throw your life away today."

"You are mistaken. I told you there is only one way out of this." She stomped on her own spear to break the staff, so the the spear head came off in her hand.

The young boy, Kulvuli had entrusted his staff to yelled out "Kulvuli no!" As Mabawla ripped the sharp blade against the arms that held her, unleashing more split blood….but although he loosened his grip enough for her to reposition herself, facing him, he held onto her as they wrestled each other for an opportunity to strike, both losing their weapons, which laid just out of reach, laying in the dust.

Kulvuli's ring beeped, then Mabawla's earrings beeped.

Both had each other in a locked hold, both unable to get the upper hand or able to reach the nearby weapons.

"The secret of your true self is about to be revealed. Are you sure I'm worth it," Kulvuli said as he gritted his teeth and tightened his hold.

"It will be worth it," she said digging her elbow deeper into his ribs, "plus you are going to transform before me."

"I have nothing to hide," Kulvuli said confidently. "If this is the time, then let it come."

With that his ring subsided beeping, and the great shadow cat was transformed into a young man with deep brown eyes, and thick mane-like dreadlocks, with Plagg (who looked the same as always) floating wearily next to his masters shoulder. The cat Kwami was clearly exhausted, but unwilling to leave his side, and determined to unleash any destruction necessary to keep him from harm.

Mabawla gasped at the young man as they still held tightly to each other. "It can't be, it can't be...my heart…" she said stunned, in a voice so soft that Kulvuli looked at her confused by the sudden change that had come over her. "He told me you were killed by Kulvuli Paka. He told me you were dead." While still holding onto him, but no longer trying to attack him, instead she tried to get closer to look into his eyes. "I am so sorry. I am so sorry…" she whispered in a horse voice quivering beneath his grasp.

With a final beep from her earrings the Mabawla Nyekundo Ladybug detransformed into a beautiful young woman, with long black, braided hair. Labybug felt herself become removed from Mabawla's form, and flat near her side. Tiki! Ladybug thought excitedly! I am seeing through Tiki's eyes! This must have been one of Tiki's former masters! But this realization, did not prepare Ladybug for what came next.

"Nyla!" The young man exclaimed overwhelmed by the shock of her transformation, "My Nyla!"

All caution and tensed muscles binding her, dissolved into a passionate embrace, as he swept her up with both arms, holding her close, then pulling her away enough to stroke the side of her face.

The girl did not resist, but tears overflowed from her eyes.

"I thought I had lost you forever when you were given to Kaftar as a wife!"

"I refused him," she told him through the tears that kept streaming down her face. "When I told him I could not be his, since I was in love with you, the next day he showed me this," around her wrist was a faded and stained piece of cloth that had been braided together.

"That was mine," the young man stared at her in disbelief, "You kept it all these years?!"

She nodded and continued, "It was stained with blood when Kaftar showed it to me, and that's when he told me that he had gotten the shadow cat to kill you."

"You believed him?" he asked.

"I didn't at first," she said, but when I returned to our village, everyone said they had not seen you since the sighting of Kulvuli Paka running through the darkness the night before.

"I had to leave our village after I thought you were lost to me. I didn't know how to stay there without you," he said sadly.

"I couldn't either," she said. "I was distracted by grief, by thoughts of revenge against the creature who had taken you from me, so I came here and even trained other women to fight along with me. I am so sorry," she pleaded again. "I've become so cold hearted, simmering in my own false understanding of the truth and my ugly dismissal of anything but revenge. I was...I was going to kill you...kill the one I couldn't live without." With that she dropped her head unable to even look at him.

"Nyla," he said softly, "Nyla my love. We were deceived and kept apart for so long. Don't shut me out now."

"No, no, never," she said looking quickly back into his eyes.

"Nyla," Ladybug finally heard the voice of Tiki churp. "There is still a chance to make things right!" Tiki pointed down at the lucky charm water pouch.

"Yes, yes, of course,: Nyla scrambled up, and turned to face the shocked onlookers, who were still unsure about how the tides had turned so drastically, and what might happen next.

"Pride of Kulvuli and Warriors of Mabawla. My actions have caused you so much fear and pain. I am sorry beyond all words. I make this promise to you and future generations. My miraculous power I no longer use for myself. I will only use it to protect others, and bring hope to those without."

Then the young man, Tasen, stood beside her, locking his fingers in between hers, declaring "I too commit myself to use my miraculous as the guardian of mankind, dedicated forever to be there for M'lady."

Ladybug quivered hearing the familiar term Chat Noir had always used with her in moments of affection.

"Now let's get you all some water, and fix everyone up properly," Nyla erged.

As the people's fears were suddenly lifted, relieved, parched, and injured warriors from each group went down together to the pool of water, and pulled out water containers and hollowed out gourds. Some of them even plunged their whole selves into the water celebrating the moment.

"Miraculous Ladybug", Nyla sang out throwing the charm in the air, healing all hurt and damage.

Nyla simled up at Tasen as they walked behind their people, down to the water, still holding hands. Nyla grazed her foot over a shiny red rock at the base of the pool, stumbling slightly, and Tasen quickly scooped her up into his arms.

Plagg looked over and winked at Tiki, who glowed happily at the joy in seeing Nyla smile for the first time since "losing" the one she loved.

"Look like we're partners," Plagg cooed as he snuggled up next to Tiki.

"I guess so," Tiki giggled.

"Creation and destruction together again!" he beamed.

Tiki watched as Tasen leaned in and kissed Nyla.

And with that, without warning, a jot of pain split Ladybug's head again, making the scene before her spin. "Aaahhhhh," Ladybug moaned as the Savannah, the couple, and tribes disappeared into blinding white and red light.


	3. Chapter 3

As the intense pain gradually soothed into a dull ache, the first sensation Ladybug experienced was a cool wind blowing against her face. The surroundings were still twirling and spinning around, making Ladybug feel like she might be sick. Suddenly the motion slowed to a stop beside a tall marble pillar. Ladybug saw a busy port with my interestingly shaped long ships with oars and white triangular sails moving slowly around a wide bay, protected by a thin curved peninsula of land at the entrance, to what appeared to be the sea. The turquoise expanse of blue stunned Ladybug with its beauty.

"Took you long enough to get up here!" Ladybug recognized Plagg's voice brag.

"Kookonis Kurios, and I have been doing diplomatic trips all over the Mediterranean, and we just got back an hour ago. We went as far as Egypt this time. We might have a chance to establish some more trade before mid season," Tiki responded proudly.

"What do you need to go all the way there for? All we need, and more is right here. After all, this is the most advanced civilization anywhere, all thanks to you and I sugar cube!" Plagg responded lazily.

"You might actually like Egypt if you ever got past the boundaries once in a while," Tiki shot back. "You have not even past the Pillars of Hercules for two decades! Egyptians worship cats, so you'd feel right at home."

"Sounds like they are sensible people," Plagg shrugged. "We better go get ready," Plagg perked up, grabbing Tiki by the hand, and pulling her towards the city below.

"Why? For what?" Tiki asked as she was pulled along busy streets covered in colorful mosaics, bustling crowds of people preoccupied with various jobs, clad in starch white togas, and draped in colourful fabric capes.

"For the party of course!" Plagg shrilled.

Tiki pulled out of Plagg's grip and folded her tiny red arms, drooping her antennas. "You mean another one of Alurios' parties celebrating Alurios?!"

"It will be great! They always are...and the food...indescribable, and since you and your Kurios finally got back he will have brought lots of new treats to try out. He always brings me something good!" Plagg gushed.

"I know...remember, I help pick it out."

"That is so sweet. You always think of me when you're on the road," Plagg said puffing up his chest, and flexing his cat muscles. "Don't worry I will save you a dance or two before the end of the night."

Tiki smiled, but rolled her eyes at Plagg.

"Don't you find it all, well, all a little too much?" Tiki asked.

"What do you mean? Alurios is nothing if not understated!" He said with a wink. With that the two Kwamis went through tall, intricately designed gates with gold etching covering every inch. Once inside the courtyard, a massive onyx stature of a beautiful masked woman with cat ears poking out of her parted hair, and her tail wrapped neatly around her feet stood looming above them. Two emeralds in the place of eyes shone as the day's final light reflected off of them. The golden necklace around the statue's neck was massive. Alurios clearly spared no expense in designing this ostentatious tribute to her own greatness.

"Pretty impressive hey!" Plagg gestured to the stature as they flew under it.

"Yeah, if you mean how she manages to squander all the wealth of the whole city, that should be benefitting all of its people."

"But now everyone can enjoy this," Plagg gushed.

Tiki just shook her head looking concerned. "You know Plagg, Kookonis Kurios has heard rumours that some people are getting tired of Alurios' arrogance. She needs to tone it back a bit.

"They will be so impressed by the show tonight, anyone who is clearly jealous of my master Alurios will change their tune."

"Why?! What are you planning," Tiki froze, looking nervous, "No, really Plagg, what are you up to?"

"You will just have to wait and see like all the others sweet Tiki, I'll see you tonight!" Plagg teased, and flew off to finalize preparations.

"I don't like the sound of those two scheming again, " Tiki said to herself, "I better give Kurios the heads up."

Flying over the wall, and across a stone fountain with carved images of the muscle bound Poseidon, Tiki flew up to a nearby balcony, overlooking the city. A man in a simple, but elegant toga tied together with a golden rope, and clasped with a red jewel on one shoulder leaned against the edge of the balcony reading a papyrus scroll. His head was tilted to one side thoughtfully as his auburn hair curled around his forehead and ears, falling into a well trimmed beard. His eyes were as blue as the waters skirting around the edge of the city, but he did not look up as Tiki approached, appearing to be lost in thought.

"Kurios," Tiki called, finally announcing her presence. "Master, I think Plagg and Alurious are up to something again tonight."

Kurios threw up his hands, and grumbled "Of course they are! What else is new!"

Then he affectionately scratched the top of the little Kami's head, and reassured her saying, "Don't worry Tiki," Alurios just likes the attention. She will have her fun, cause some havoc, but she never follows through on anything. After all, now that we are back home, we can keep her under control!"

"I've just got a bad feeling about it," Tiki responded, with less confidence than her master that his persuasive words would have an effect on Alurios, who had become more and more difficult to redirect.

As if summoned by the mere mention of her name, Alurios herself threw back the double doors leading out to the balcony, and strode towards Kurios, with Plagg trailing behind her.

As if on cue, the wind caught her long golden hair that was loose, except for two interwoven pieces that met in the back. Her gown flowed around her in vivid colours, adored with countless jewels and gold embroidery. Her eyes were blue, but not like Kurios'. They were piercing and pale. She was truly stunning and graceful.

"Kookonis Kurios! You are finally home, and just in time for the biggest event of the harvest season! Her voice dripped sweetly like honey, and she spread her slender arms wide as if embracing the whole world around them.

"My dear Alurios," Kurios smiled despite himself, "You have a party every week, and usually I have to clean up after."

"Kookonis! You must come! You simply must!" Ignoring his previous chide.

"I have missed our city, I've missed you, and I will come, but promise me you will not let things get out of hand this time." Then he looked down seriously and more directly at her. "I mean it, our miraculous were bestowed on us to protect our people, not for party tricks."

"Party tricks!" she huffed, losing the sweetness in her tone. "Don't you order me around Scarlett bug. You are off to the ends of the earth, and I'm the one running our city!"

Kurios tried to reach out to her, but she crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"It is true," he said apologetically, trying to pacify her quick temper, "I have left a lot of the burden on you, but only in the attempt to establish peace through diplomacy, and ensure the protection of our trade routes...trade routes that bring riches to our city...and to you…" he bribed her.

The corner of her pink lips turned up to a smile, and she glanced over her shoulder at him unable to curve her curiosity.

"What did you bring me?" she asked coyly.

Kurios unclipped the beautiful red jewel from his tunic, secured in a metal clasp, and held it out to Alurios.

Her eyes lit up greedily at the sight of it, and she moved toward him to receive it, but he held it out of reach.

She pouted at him, and held out her hand.

"This is for you, but only if you promise that things won't get out of hand tonight, and as long as you allow me to help you with some of the day to day matters of the people, not just your next party."

Her eyes squinted at him clearly annoyed with the conditions, but she gritted her teeth into a beaming smile and answered angelically "Of course Kookonis," still holding out her hand like a spoiled child.

"Promise," he insisted holding the prize higher.

"Fine, oh, fine, I promise," she said impatiently.

"Good, then I will come tonight," he smiled, feeling triumphant, placing the red jewellery in her palms.

Ladybug realized with a start that this jewel was disturbingly familiar to her. It was the very same red stone amulet that Alex's dad had been studying, and the one that had been akumatized, which had in turn sent her flying through Tiki's memories of the past. Finely cut, and flawless, unlike the scratched face of the one from Ladybug's present, but she had no doubt that it was the very same.

Alurios busily strung the stone onto the think shining chain she had been wearing around her neck, and admired it.

Plagg floated to Kurios' shoulder expectantly.

Kurios chuckled, and knelt down to pull a small alabaster jar from a woven basket nearby. "And I have not forgotten Plagg of course," he said lifting the lid of his gift. Tiki held her nose, preparing herself for the stench she anticipated wafting out of the jar. A yellowish-brown cheese paste filled the jar and the smell was sharp, salting, and pungent.

"It is Mish," an Egyptian cheese Tiki and I found for you, "Although halfway back Tiki begged me to throw it overboard," he said with a good natured glint in his eyes, and a smile thrown Tiki's way.

Plagg embraced the jar, already devouring large scoops of the soft cheese, pausing now and then to savour the flavour. "How could you suggest such a think Tiki!" He said between mouthfuls, "This is heavenly!" Tiki just shook her head and kept her nose covered.

"Alright everyone, let's get this party started! Some of the guests have already started to arrive. Claws out!" She sang as Plagg had reluctantly surrendered the jar of cheese back to Kurios. She transformed into a cat goddess with gold tipped ears and claws. A lightweight black fabric wound itself around her form, and spiralled up her bare legs.

"Spots on," Kurios said, transforming into the Scarlette Master. His red and black mask connected with a gleaming black helmet, with Roman-centurion-like tuft of red and black feathers spraying out from the top. His black chest plate and leg guards were made with the same black metal. His bold red cape with speckled with ladybug dots near the bottom hem, dissolving into the rich solid red fabric as it went higher up his back.

They were impressive, and seemed to be prepared more for a battle than a party, ladybug thought, fascinated how the miraculous formed so differently to each host.

The veranda to the back of the great house had a clear view of the sea, and hundreds of fishing boats with lanterns were moored within view, illuminating the port, and making it seem as if the stars from the sky had come down to bask in the water.

Arriving to the party, was like recieving a sensory overload. Heavily draped rafters in colourful fabrics, larger than life statues, stunning artwork, and a multitude of exotic flowers filled every corner of the party-room, making the whole environment overwhelming and exciting at the same time. Huge thick marble tables were dripping with piles of beautifully displayed food. The seafood especially was extravagant and plentiful. Stringed instruments, flutes, and drums (most of which Ladybug did not recognize) were played loudly.

When Kucurios and Alurious entered the festivities, a thunderous cheer was given to celebrate the Scarlette Master, and Cat Goddess, their leaders.

There was dancing, eating, drinking, and performing through the night…and although a few of the servants frowned at the wasted food or broken plates, most people's faces shone with delight at being so close to the miraculous holders.

As the evening wore on Alurios danced and danced, twirling her silver and gold baton like a cheerleader Ladybug had once seen at a school tournament. The agile cat twirled and leapt, causing all those around her to gape in wonder at her beauty and power. As she propelled herself high into the sky with her extended baton, she spun herself downward from the tallest height face first, only to right herself at the last moment, doing a perfect backflip and landing on one of the tables (which sent the contents flying). The awestruck crowd cheered, loving every second of the spectacle, chanting for more.

"You have not seen anything yet!" she bragged excitedly, feeding off their applause. "You haven't seen the power I truly have over all the earth!" With that she called out "Cataclysm," and plunged her hand into the side of the earth that caused the rock overlooking the crashing waves to jet upwards like a stage, allowing her to look out over all the people. Waving at everyone far below, she beamed with the success of her newest stunt.

"You must be the child of Atlas, your strength is so great!" One onlooker declared.

"She is more beautiful than Aphrodite!" another yelled at the back.

The murmurs of wonder and awe were interrupted suddenly by a colder voiced. "She may have the power over this bit of earth," a sullen voice near the center responded, "but it is our true deity, Poseidon, the master of our island that controls the water who we all know is the most powerful of all!"

"Who dared to say that!" Alurios demanded. "Let him step forward, and challenge me directly!"

But no one came forward, and the jovial party was left with an awkward pause as Alurious furiously scanned for the owner of the critic.

"Poseidon, Alurious, and I are protectors of you all," Kurios broke the silence with his strong and goodnatured voice. "How many times have we saved this mighty island city, and haven't we all enjoyed the prosperity and freedoms under our rule?! Let us not bicker, and wate the light of the lanterns. Come musicians, play us a song worthy of celebration!"

With that he caught Alurious up in his arms and danced with her closely. Although enjoying the dance, Alurious was still fuming that someone would suggest her power did not extend to the sea.

Kurios pressed his lips to her ear and whispered, "Remember your promise kitty."

Alurios pressed her lips tight, and finished the dance with Kurious. With flourish at the end he spun her into a dramatic dip in his arms. Their eyes met, and when he raised her back up, she smiled at him. Even though she had often caused a bit of trouble, she had never broken trust with Kurious. She had after all promised him. The guest crowded around them, giving each praise for their beautiful dancing, and she took the opportunity to slip through the crowd and retreat to a quiet area of the manicured garden.

Her ring finished beeping, and she transformed, losing her cat-like costume. Plagg grinned at her and stretched. "Quite a party," he commented lazily stretching. "Where are my party snacks?" She slipped him some food, and studied her red amulet, playing with it back and forth between her fingers looking out to the sea. "I promised Kurrios I would not let things get out of hand...not do anything too extravagant and extreme with my powers...but YOU didn't…" she said quietly to Plagg as he munched on some bread with cheese, and popped another grape into his mouth.

"Hmmm?!" Plagg asked absent-mindedly, busily chewing.

"YOU never promised," she repeated, excitement building in her voice. "I can still show these insolent critics that Alurios is the goddess of all elements, the master of destruction so powerful they will not dare question me ever again….while still technically keeping my word to Kucurrios.

"You mean, me cause a cataclysm on my own, without you?! Plagg asked shocked.

"Don't you love having the power yourself, without anyone telling you what to do, just have the chance to unleash your full strength."

"Well...um...yeah...but last time it was...well literally earth changing...those dinosaurs didn't even see it coming…" Plagg muttered under his breath.

"What are...oh nevermind Plagg...okay...so not your whole strength, but just stretch it a little to make an impression."

"It has been so long since I've had the chance...all that freedom...who knows what I could do?!" Plagg reflected, warming up to the opportunity, but then shook his head. "No," he declared, "I shouldn't, Tiki wouldn't want me to."

"You're going to let Tiki boss you around! You're supposed to be equals! Plus, if you break anything Tiki can just fix it with her luck charm like usual. No problem."

"I don't know," Plagg resisted.

"As your master I demand it! You must help me! What do you think will happen in the streets when word gets out about that disrespectful comment. Rumours will fly, and I will be a laughing stock. We need to put an end to this tonight. It is time to test our true power!"

Plagg finally caved to his mistress, and she talked excitedly about her plan.

The party was continuing for everyone else when suddenly Alurious in her flowing gown (which looked even more glittery in the moonlight stood atop the rock "stage" she had created. "Who dared question my power! Let me show you what true power looks like!"

With this pronouncement, she raised her hands up dramatically, as the people below stared up at her wondering where her cat costume had gone, and what new performance was about to commence. Kurious on the other hand was trying to push past people to get to Alurious, feeling a sense of panic that his words had not been enough to dissuade her from doing something foolish and dangerous. But he couldn't make it through, as the crowd was tightly packed, all trying to see what Alurious was up to.

At the sinal of Alurious raising her hands, Plagg enthusiastically cheered "Cataclysm," and jumped down, striking the rock by the shore. The tsunami wave that rippled out from Plagg, grew larger and larger, suring higher than the buildings, and raising the fishing boats, holding the lanterns eerily illuminating the massive swell. The cheers stopped, and people screamed in terror. Kurious was not fighting the tide of fearful fleeing guests, swinging his yoyo above their heads to propel himself closer to Alurious. Alurious' eyes were wide with the thrill she was getting from the reaction to the miraculous power.

Kurios swung up beside Alurious, grabbing her by the shoulders, yelling above the roaring water, "You promised me! You promised me! You must stop before it is too late!"

"But I didn't use the power, Plagg did..see I didn't break my…" she stuttered.

"I don't even know you! How could you think this destruction was okay based on a technically or some sneaky way around your promise to me!" Kurious demanded his eyes hot with burning tears.

The wave was now swallowing up nearby islands, crushing them in its wake. But as Plagg continued to grasp the stone they all were shook off their feet by a loud "CRACK" as a splintered crack split the ground of their island, and then quickly picking up speed, split the ground to the center of the island, right to the foot of the central mountain range. The earth creaked and groaned, shifting underfoot.

"Stop, stop it now!" Kurious yelled, shaking Alurious who was stunned by the destruction that had gotten way out of hand, and stared to scare her. What scared her the most though was the pain of betrayal in Kurious' eyes.

"Make it stop Plagg! Stop now!" She yelled out above the roar. Plagg looked up, and was himself overwhelmed by the disaster.

"I'm...I'm sorry," Alurious said to Kurious.

But Kurious stepped back from her in disgust.

"Lucky charm!" he called out. A ship with a red and black spotted haul, and a black sail landed on the shore. It was at that moment that the tall peak of Poseidon at the center of the island spew black ash out of it's top, blocking the light of the moon, and littering the ground with it's bitterness.

"What do we do?" Alurious asked panicking.

But Kurious hung his head and grasp the black sheet of the sail.

"Kurious please," Alurious pleaded.

He glared back in rage and sorrow. "The black sail signifies death!" he yelled. "My lucky charm has just revealed that the only hope of escaping death is to evacuate the city by ship.

Alurious' eyes flowed with tears, "Kurious, I never meant to…"

"You are still only thinking of yourself," he said slamming his hand on the haul of the ship. "I am going to save as many of my people as I can before the end!" With that he turned back to the city and spread the word for everyone to drop everything, and speed with all haste to the boats.

Alurious chased after him, trying to keep up with him, but losing him in the crowds, trying to flood their way to the swaying, overloaded docks.

Ladybug could no longer hear Alurious' voice calling out for Kurios. His earrings beeped under his helmet, and he detransformed, but he did not slow down for a second. He gave orders to alert all citizens of the impending doom of the city, helping elderly seniors descend down the stone steps toward the water, and help children who had become separated from their family. Everything was chaotic, and frantic. Tiki trailed after kucuros, trying to find some food to refuel, so that she could help Kurios transform again. Grabbing some stale bread that had been dropped, Tiki ate quickly, making sure not to lose sight of her master. She came up and tugged on the back of his ear, their signal that she was powered up and ready.

"We can get them out TIki," Kurious assured her as she worriedly patted his cheek. "Together we will pull off a miracle!"

She gave him a little nodd, and he yelled "Spots on!" He once again transformed. Spinning his yoyo he swung himself from roof to roof, ensuring that each quarter had been cleared. He called out to some boys not headed toward the port, and urged them to flee. Just then, the broken earth groaned again, and a massive pillar looked as if it would crush the boys below, but Scarlett Master flung his yoyo, suspending it in the air, holding it with all his strength till they could get out from under it.

The black ash that collected on everything made the vibrant city seem dull and dismal, as if it was already starting to fade from existence. The pillar of pungent black smoke towered ominously over head, spreading quickly on the wind to the east.

Another earthquake hit, and this time shook the island with such force that many buildings collapsed entirely, and fires broke out throughout the city. Kukonos' face paled as he saw the peninsula guarding the port crumbing into the water. The wall of water that it had been holding back broke, and flooded the port in a flash. The rising ships of refugees went hundreds of feet into the air. Kukonos sprinted to the edge of the port, and scrambled to an overhanging rock cliff. That is when he saw Alurios beat him to the edge in her cat form, and race to the base of the cliff. WIthout any grand gestures, she called out cataclysm, and the massive cliff teetered, and fell towards her, landing over the place where the peninsula had collapsed only moments before, once again blocking the sea from flooding the port. A great wave sprayed up from the towering rock. Kokurios lost sight of Aluros. Scanning the water, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her scramble up the side of the fallen rock, but the side of her head was bleeding severely. He rushed to her, and reached to pull her up. "You're going to kill yourself!" He called worriedly.

"I just needed to try," she panted with eyes downcast, "maybe now more will be able to make it out." Then she held her head, wincing in pain. Her hair was mated with ash and blood, and her face was streaked with tears...but her willingness to give herself to help their people made her more beautiful, than she ever had been with her expensive jewels.

"Come on," he grabbed her by the arm, forcing her to her feet. He put her arm over his, and half dragged, half carried her through the rubble to the last remaining ship that had not been taken by fleeing citizens, destroyed, or carried off by the tsunami...his lucky charm with the black sail.

They had nearly reached it when the earth beneath their feet splintered in a squealing, scraping sound, like metal and stone grinding together. Alurios tripped, and her foot went down a newly developed crevouse, but before she fell all the way through, Kucurios caught her staff, and pulled her back up. Then they scrambled toward the ship. Another earthquake jared them off their feet flying forward. The stone pillars holding up the buildings tumbled down on top of them.

Underneath the rubble there was a beep, and Plagg emerged from the heap. Alurios, now detransformed had her leg pinned under a stone. Plagg tenderly blew on the rock, and it disintegrated, freeing her to limp toward Kurios. He was on his back only a few feet away, also pinned by the rubble and a stone beam lay across his chest. Again Plagg gently blew on the stone and it fell away. Kurios moaned, sucking in his breath in short gasps...but still did not move. Alurios and Plagg's fearful expressions revealed that they were seriously concerned about his condition. That is when a sound like thunder rippled through the ground, and the island itself began to crumble and sink.

"Lucky charm," Kurios moaned weakly. A large red and black spotted sheet fell into Alurios' hands, and she looked around confused. Kurios was usually the creative one, figuring out these charm puzzles.

"You've got to get out of here," Kurios choked, and blood trickled out of his mouth.

"I'm going to get you out of here," Alurios argued, then turned to Plagg. "Help me get this under him," she said, tying the sheet into a sling, and placing it around him. He cried out sharply, and his eyes welled up when she lifted him slightly onto the heavy fabric. Each move seemed excruciating for him, each time he was moved. Then she pulled him, struggling without her powers to summon enough physical strength, but she was determined, and managed to lift him into the ship. His earrings beeped and he detransformed, sending Tiki straight to stroke her masters cheek. She had experienced his pain while they were joined, and was afraid for her beloved master.

Alurious pushed on the oars, and thrust her full weight against them, which sent the ship dropping into the water. The rock from the cliff she had been able to crumble into place to act as a temporary barrier was now starting to fall away. The water level again rose rapidly. She paddled desperately, trying to make it to the opening of the port to the sea. Relieved, she noticed that the ships that had gone before them had already made it through the gap. The water had now swallowed the wharf, the bayside gardens, and the city market. It continued to rise above the doors of homes, building windows, statues, and treetops. The smell of the noxious gas and smoke of the volcano made Alurios feel faint, but looking down at Kurios wheezing on the floor of the ship, she knew she couldn't stop.

They made it through the narrow gap, and rowed swiftly, caught by the waves of the sea. Looking back at their great city, she saw the supports finally give way, and the peaked roofs with pottery tiles and white beams were all that protruded out of the water. "Miracu…" Kurios tried to speak, but he couldn't quite get the words out.

Their swift ship caught up with the others, holding the survivors who were devastated beyond all comprehension. They guided the ships to land many leagues away, but where they could still make out the top of the volcano and their vanishing city.

The survivors scrambled onto the land, pulling their ships, and meager belongings up onto the sand. Alurios landed a fair distance away, and once the ship had been pulled further onto shore, she turned her attention fo Kurios. He was now unconscious, and breathing in short breaths. Suddenly his breathing stopped.

Alurios cried out sinking down next to Kurios. Then looking hesitant for a moment, but then committing to her idea, Alurios took Kurios' earrings, and put them on. Tiki shocked and flustered rose up in protest, but Alurios hurriedly said "Sports On," becoming Ladybug merged with the black cat. In this moment she held both the Black Cat and Ladybug miraculous and power surged through her. "I can't lose him...this is my wish...Miraculous Ladybug!" she declared throwing the sheet over Kurios. In mere moments the miraculous indeed did create a miracle, and Kurios breathed in deeply, his chest expanded properly, and he appeared fully renewed.

He opened his eyes and got up surprised, and then looked back to the city.

Even at a distance they could see the entire city drown under the depths, and the exploding mountain volcano erupting, spewing out gushing chunks of molten hot lava out for yards around the mouth. The people on the land near them turned to look too. The burning rock spit angerally out of the volcano, but did not remain on the island, but flew out towards them into the sea.

"We are not far enough away," Alurios suddenly cried out loud.

"Alurios, you healed me, now give me back the earrings quick!" Kurios called up to her.

"Spots off," said Alurios, pulled them off and handed them back to him hastily, detransforming. This barely gave Tiki a moment to regroup when Kurios put them on and called "Spots on," transforming into Scarlett Master.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" He hollared across the water, pushing the boat with the red haul and the black sail out into the water toward the devastated city. The ship vanished under the water, and all the people looked out in anticipation, with faith in the power of the miraculous.

Lava curving down the side of the mountain slowed, becoming a solid crust encapsulating the ridge of the volcano. The ash dropped to the ground and washed away, the volcano stood still, no longer releasing destructive matter and fumes into the air or propelling hot rock toward the sea. All was still.

The people had been saved. The disaster quieted. The miraculous though, had not been able to rise their city out of the sea.

The choice...the decision….the wish of Alurios had come at a great cost.

Kurious watched, and watched. He watched, willing the water to give up its prize, but all was silent and still now.

"Spots off," he whispered defeated. As he detransformed he collapsed onto his knees and Tiki's limp body fell down into his hands. She was exhausted, and sapped of all strength. Blinking unhappily at Kurious, she whispered, "I just couldn't save it. I didn't have the strength to bring it back."

"Tiki," Kurious reassured her tenderly. "You brought me back, prevented the disaster from reaching us, and saved everyone's lives. Just rest dear Tiki. You truly are a miracle worker." He cradled Tiki into the hem of his tunic and looked off at the peak that stood as a monument to their lost city.

"Atlantis," he breathed. "There will never be another city as fair."

Alurios hung back, and then sat just barely within arms reach of Kurios. He did not look at her, but held his gaze on the mountain top. She held out her closed hand to him, and it was only then that he looked at her. She did not look into his eyes, but just kept her hand extended to him, until he accepted her palm's contents. The miraculous ring on top of the red amulet. He looked down, and then back at her.

"I did not keep my promise to you, my partner, and best friend," she said solemnly. "My selfishness destroyed everything we built together, and endangered thousands of lives. Tonight was my last night possessing a miraculous, and I swear to never transform again."

Kurious looked into her eyes, then closed his fist around the jewels, and looked down at the sand.

Plagg looked up at Alurious sorrowfully. "I am sorry for pressing you to endanger others, just for my own pride," Alurious said rubbing behind his ears. "I hope your next master is a much better influence. I will miss you."

"I will miss you Lady Alurious," he said dejectedly.

"Plagg, I renounce you for all time," she whispered, and Plagg vanished into the ring.

She got up from the sand and started walking away.

"Alurios!" Kurious called out to her, rising from the shore. "We had a great loss today, because of your arrogance, but in the end you helped our people escape at the risk of your own life, and you saved me from the edge of death. You could still be a hero and help us rebuild."

She paused, looking affectionately back at him with eyes filled with tears. "Kurious, your faith in me, I will never understand. I am the villain in this story, and the miraculous needs to go to someone who will respect its power. I will serve those in need, but not with the ring. I cannot redeem myself for all the devastation I've caused, but I also can't go back to the person I was. "

"Aluros, stay with us." Kurios urged.

"I can't look them in the eyes Kurios," she said tearfully. "Alurios of Atlantis died on the stone stage I created when I watched the wall of water swallow my city. I will find a new name...but I will never in a million lifetimes forget you."

Kurios strode to her and wrapped her in his arms, embracing for the last time.

Without another word, she left them, and Kurious gathered his people, for their long journey to a new land.

Ladybug felt as if her heart was in her throat, wondering whatever became of the Atlanteans. But she did not have more than a few seconds to consider their fate, when Ladybug once again felt the space around her spin into a blur of red and white light. Her mind reeled as she was swung yet again into another of Tiki's lifetimes. She felt a convulsing within her gut, like dry heaving. It was as if on one of those carnival rides Aliya had talked her into riding last summer. Then there was a striking pain, like a lightning strike within her skull.


	4. Chapter 4

This time Ladybug wondered why she was not coming out of the transition. Even after her headache had eased, she still couldn't see any forms or objects around her. Only darkness. Her eyes seemed to adjust, and she could spot pin pricks of light above. At this point she realized that Where ever and when ever this was, she had arrived at night. BUt strangely the night was illuminated by no moon. A lunar eclipse she thought back to her astronomy science class.

Her host had her back against a wall, and in the cover of darkness quickly sprinted from one pillar to the next, making her way silently through a maze of tight buildings. Her feet padded lightly through corse rough sand, and she skid to a stop, glancing around an arched stone doorway.

"I thought I'd find you here," a voice from above her whispered.

She looked up and only saw two glowing green eyes watching her intently.

" Maahes," she replied fearlessly, "why don't you come down here and see what you recieve."

The green eyes narrowed, and a sleek black shadow descended upon the girl, pushing her up against the wall looking straight into her eyes, which stared back at him, with a smirk playing on the corner of her lips. She quickly spun her yoyo around him pulling, restraining him from escaping, pulling him even closer. Then she kissed him quickly on the lips, and spun her yoyo, sending him flying backward into a beam of starlight that filtered through a pillar.

In the faint light ladybug could see his cat ears poking out of his raven hair, and his black suit silhouette against the sky, which was transitioning gradually from complete darkness to a navy, indicating that the sun was approaching the eastern horizon.

"Now enough games Maahes," The girl, who was yet another reincarnation of the ladybug, said putting her hands on her hips, and tossing her short, straight black hair over her shoulder.

"You're the one playing games Neith," said Maahes striding to her side, and sliding his arm around hers, leaning in closely, "I'm serious...seriously in love with you, and seriously concerned that you are out walking around the city of the dead at night...and especially a night where the moon has been hidden in the sky. Who knows what evil is afoot!"

"You have been soaking up too much from your adorning temple priests and their paranoia. We are the guardians of Egypt. There has not been a single challenge that we could not overcome."

"Exactly...we...not a evil that WE could not face...you could have woken me up, and taken me with you," Maahes scolded.

"But you looked so cute curled up in our bed! I couldn't disturb you."

"I'm cute all the time," he bragged, "That is no excuse...tell me the real reason." With that he drew her in closer, and tilted her chin gently with his blacked gloved paw, meeting her eyes.

"Maahes, I...I have been trying to scope things out on my own, because I think the Pharaoh is the one who took Mira yesterday. She sometimes runs off to the market or something without telling the priests, but she always tells me. You are too close to Tut, and serve him as one of his guards in your human form. If I do run into him tonight, I can't risk him recognizing you...I can't put you at risk." She pulled Maahes in to her, and kissed his neck.

"We are partners my love," Maahes soothed stroking her hair. You've got to trust me, just like you did before you found out who I was beneath this mask. We need to stick together. That is where our strength lies."

"Alright kitty," she smiled. I'm glad you're with me...but it looks like I was wrong anyway...about something devious being carried out tonight. I was so sure that the lunar eclipse and Mira's disappearance couldn't be a coincidence, but everything was still last night."

"Quiet as the grave," Mathees commented.

"Not funny cat! You've heard the stories."

"Now who is paranoid," Maahes smiled. Then he spoke reassuringly to Neith, "Don't worry my love, I'm sure Mira is just playing tricks on you. She has always been so mischievous. If she got herself into some trouble we will find her. Let your worries fade away with the night, and greet the sun with me."

"There is no where I'd rather be," she sighed, drawing him into a passionate kiss.

The sliver of sunlight highlighting the waves of sand dunes for miles, and a massive painted sculpture of Horus rose up overlooking the tled pictographs dotting the walls of the tombs.

The couple detransformed side by side, still enjoying the pink haze that radiated out from the sun across the sky.

Maahes had a bare chest, except for a red amulet that he wore around his neck. Around his waist was red and gold sash of the Pharaoh's house, and a white tunic. His leather sandals were securely bound around his calves.

Neith wore the white robe of a priestess, with no other adornments besides her miraculous earrings. She too wore sandals, but hers were simpler and crisscrossed only up around her ankles.

Maahes looked at her adoringly. "I can't believe it took so long to realize how much I love you."

"The way I'd been fawning over you any time you visited the temple to pay tribute to the cat goddess, Bast, I'm surprised I didn't give myself away sonner," she sighed.

"I have the rest of my life to make it up to you," he said covering her with a torrent of kisses. The he paused a pulled away suddenly. "Neith, you are the one for me, I commit myself to you forever, will you marry me?"

" Maahes! Yes! With all my heart, a million times over, yest!" She responded excitedly.

He took the amulet around his neck, and put it around hers. With foreboding in her heard ladybug noticed that once again this red amulet had invaded Tiki and Plagg's past lives.

Giggling, Neith grabbed his hand and they left their perch where they had greeted the sun.

"I better get to my day job," Maahes signed, and made a playful grab at the fringe of her robe.

"I will see you tonight," she smiled lovingly, giving his a wave as he hurried through the sandy streets.

She walked for what seemed like hours to return to the Bast temple. It was impressive and stately. At it's gates where two furrocious sphinx' that silently greeted her. She patted one of the stone paws as she walked by out of habit. After growing up at the temple, she had grown up at the feet of these silent guardians, and now they just reminded her of Maahes.

The square temple was surrounded by two channels of water, that fed into the Nile. Manicured trees leaned in towards the temple, as if bowing. The road leading to the main entrance was well worn, and lined with chizeled stones. A stone wall, depicting heroism, legends, gods, and goddess' encircled it. For some reason one mosaic in an ancient corner of the temple depicting the goddess cat sinking a whole island always gave her goosebumps, and she usually avoided it. But this time she chose that corner, because of the discrete side door hidden there, usually only used for the delivery of temple sacrifices.

As she was slipping through the side door of the temple she heard some voices speaking in forceful, but hushed tones. They seemed to be arguing, but the raspier voice kept trying to convince the man with the higher pitched voice to keep it down.

"I recognize the man with the raspy voice as the high priest of the sun god Ra," Neith whispered to Tiki who was tucked into her robe. "I'm surprised to see him. He never leaves the east temple, which is by far the grandest, and most impressive temple along the great Nile."

She had not seen him for the past seven years, not since the great burial of Nephriti, the Pharaoh's wife. On that day 100 priests had begged Rai to return Nephritis on behalf of the heartbroken Pharoah, but Rai had not released her spirit. Many whispered that because of her great beauty Rai had jealousy taken her as his own queen.

Neith would have felt pity for Pharaoh's loss, if only he had not turned his grief into the anger of a tyrant, against his own people. The 100 priests who had been unsuccessful at Nefertiti's funeral were executed, and mummified along with the queen. When he was not inflicting more hardships and demands on the Egyptians and nations under his rule, King Tut was said to be pouring over countless scrolls and inscriptions about the gods and sorcery.

Neith paused briefly, then slunk closer to try to make out the two men's words. She bumped into a statue of Bast, who had the figure of a woman, and the head of a regal cat. Luckily two of the temple cats, chased each other under foot, and when the two men glanced over, they must have throught the felines responsible for the disturbance, and they leaned in, continuing their debate.

You know very well it must be done exactly at noonday sun, when the sun god has his chariot at the height of his journey across the sky." Simon buzzed.

"But in daylight everyone will see. What would they think if…" the other screeched.

"It is by Pharaoh's order. Do you seriously think anyone would defy him?" Simon's voice rose slightly, then regaining control, he hushed his voice so Neith could barely hear him. "Tut is a very god among us, and his will to be reunited with Nefertiti will be successful this time. Or have you forgotten our one hundred brothers who walk the shores of the dead. The girl must be sacrificed today, while the moon goddess is still weak."

Neith gasped inwardly, and sunk to the ground, as the two men closed a door behind them.

She had been right after all that Tut had been responsible for Mira's disappearance, but to be sacrificed in exchange for his deceased wife?! She was horrified! But it was not too late yet, she told herself. They could still safe her. Mira had been adopted by the cat temple a few years after Neith, and she always had considered Mira a little sister. There was no way she was going to fail her.

Breaking into a run to burst back out of the temple toward the great wall.

Glancing overhead, Neith noticed the sun was rising higher in the sky, and the window to save Mira was getting close.

She surveyed the wall on the outside of Pharaoh's great palace, but could not spot Maahes.

"Back again so soon?!"a good natured, but teasing voice asked as she hesitated at the gate.

She looked up at first startled, but recognized one of Maahes' friends, Titus.

"Titus, I'm in a rush, do you know where I can find him?" she panted.

"If only I had a beautiful woman hot on my heels!" he said dramatically, and at one look at Neith's exasperated face, he smiled at her, and said, " you just missed him. He should be on the third wall, guarding the inner ring."

"Thanks, Titus, and…"

"...and I never saw you," Titus finished for her, smiling to himself and shaking his head, returning to his post.

Neith found Maahes, and he instantly knew something was wrong. Without wasting a moment, she described every detail she had overheard at the temple.

That is when they discussed their own plan.

At the far east side of the city of the dead, over the tombs of the murdered priests, and at the very site of Nephetities grave, Tut 1 himself stood with the sun god's priest, Simon. He recited a chant from a papyrus scroll to Rai. Armed men brought forward a young girl with almond skin, defiant hazel eyes, and amber-tinted hair. It was indeed Neith's beloved Mira. Her priestess robe was frayed and dusty at the bottom, and her bottom lip was but, but other than that she seemed to be yet unharmed.

Neith seethed with anger seeing them drag her friend to be sacrificed. "Spots on," she whispered fiercely, and was about to run at them, when Maahes grabbed her arm, holding her back.

" Maahes," she hissed urgently, trying to shake his grasp.

"Wait," he whispered in her ear, "don't you see. Don't rush in headfirst. We need to distract them, then you can come at them from behind, and rescue Mira."

Neith drew into his shoulder, drawing comfort from his presence, and nodded at his wise strategy. With the heat of her anger halted a moment, fear crept into her heart. "I'm worried for her cat," she whispered into the crook of his neck.

"My lady. Who can stand against the Scarlet Click Beetle, and the roguishly handsome, son of Bast?! Together we're an unstoppable team!"

Neith's smile sparkled in her eyes, and with a nod, she stealthily moved around the procession into position behind the altar.

"Lucky charm," she breathed.

She received a large plate mirror. She positioned it against the side of the wall, ready for her cat's entrance.

Maahes waited until the moment the priests had reached the altar, only a couple yards from where Neith was positioned.

Then he jumped up to a high column, and announced in a powerful and commanding voice, his presence…"I am son of Bast, Lord of the elements...Defender of nature...Destroyer of nations...Devourer of captives...your hour has come!" In that moment, Neith reflected the light, so that it glinted off of Maahes, making him appear to have a luminescent quality, as if he was a messenger from the sun god Rai himself.

The priests quaked, and fell down prostrate before the imposing black cat, touching their foreheads to the ground, fearing the wrath of Bast's son.

But Tut would not be so eaily swayed from his goal, when he believed he was so close to being reunited with his Nefititi.

"Son of the great cat," Tut addressed him mockingly, "if you truly are who you claim, why do you interfere with our sacred task, and our personal dealings with the reigning god Rai. Scamper back to the temple maids kitten, they will fetch you your milk."

Some of the priests peled their eyes off the ground, horrified at Tut's irreverence, but curious at the god's response to the pharaoh's jests.

"Mortal!" Maahes bellowed with a resonating voice. "You may have grown overly confident, thinking yourself invincible, but all those who build themselves too high will eventually crumble to the ground."

At this announcement he yelled, projecting his voice menacingly, "Cataclysm!" And then he struck a Great Wall with the image of Pharaoh carved into it.

The thunderous crash and rising cloud of dust when the stone flew to pieces terrified the priests, and shocked the Pharaoh, who suddenly had the uneasy feeling that he might have tried to intimidate the wrong demigod.

This was the moment. Neith raced from her hiding spot towards Mira, who was held by two guards on either side. One of the guards had dropped to his knee dragging Mira half over with him, while the other was distracted, demanding that the other, "be a man and stand his ground."

.

Neith was close to grabbing Mira, but her earrings beeped a final warning. Neith knew her time was up, but she was not willing to lose Mira. She swung grabbing her from her captive's hands. Midways through the swing though, she detransformed, revealing her face to all present. Although she was far away from Tut or his followers they could tell from her robe that she was one of the priestess'. Tut's eyes narrowed, also noticing the familiar red amulet around her neck, that very one that one of his trusted soldiers had always worn as a family heirloom. After the priests Tut ordered his soldiers to get there, and return his sacrifice.

Mira of course was right in Neith's arms, and grabbed her tightly around her neck. "Oh Neith, it's you! It's really you! ...and who is this?!" Mira spotted Tiki peering out from Neith's robe.

That's my kawmi, Tiki, but I don't have time to explain! Both of us have got to get out of here!"

"At your service ladies," Maahes ' purred dropping beside them, and offering his pole for them to descend off the roof.

Maahes was able to hide them, and they gradually made their way to Titus' home at the edge of the city of Leontopolis.

Titus, however, was not in the garb of a palace guard, but was dressed in green armour, and even carried a shell-like shield on his back.

Neith was taken aback when she saw him, and looked questionly at Maahes.

"You've got more allies than you know Lady Click Beetle," he said.

"Titus or Shetyw, in this form, will keep Mira safe, and we can find a way to get her to a safe place. Then he pulled Neith to one side, and whispered, "you sacrificed your identify today, and now they must surely know you."

"I'm sorry Maahes , I had to, I couldn't let them…"

"No apologies, you did what a true hero would do, and I'm proud of you. But it does mean that things will change, and especially after openly defying Tut we will need to fleed. All of us...we have to leave first thing tomorrow once I'm able to get supplies and transportation arranged."

"Oh Maahes where will we go?"

"We will go east and meet the sun," he replied. "I will meet you where we started this day, but make sure you keep them out of sight.

With that they kissed passionately, holding onto each other tightly. Then he slowly let his hand drop from her shoulder to her outstretched hand, linking fingers for a moment. The he nodded to Titus, and gave Neith one more lingering kiss on the tips of her fingers. Then he was out the door.

The darkness of this night was now illuminated by the moon, who once again revealed herself beaming down in the sky. Three silent figures cut across the tombs, leading Titus's horse, which was saddled with some bundles and bags of provisions for the long journey ahead. Neith, Titus, and Mira sat down cautiously in an enclave, hidden from sight, just under the place Maahes had proposed only the day before. They waited and waited, but still there was no sign of Maahes. Even as the sun crept up, and stared to lengthen the shadows around them he did not appear. Neith, finally cut the silence, wondering out loud to Titus if something had happened.

"He is probably just delayed with all the supplies he has been gathering, " TItus said, trying to sound more confident than he felt, but his eyes betrayed the concern he had for his friend. Then he paused, and said "You girls stay with our provisions, and have some of the bread & water I stashed in the side pack. I will go assist Maahes and see what is keeping him."

"I can't eat till I know Maahes is okay," Neith said.

"Eat, and strengthen yourself, because as soon as I return we will have to depart with haste. Already we've waited too long...and if I don't return by midday, both you and Mira flee to the mount of the hills beyond the Nile. If I can, I will meet you there within a day, but if not, it means you are on your own.

Neith was stricken with fear, and nodded, murmuring "you are a true friend," as he quickly dashed back towards the city and Pharaoh's palace.

Neith and Mira did not have to wait an hour before they spotted Titus, leading another horse along at a hurried pace towards them. But as he drew close, Neith realized in horror that Maahes was not with him.

Leaving their hiding spot, Neith rushed up to meet Titus, who was out of breath and covered in sweat.

Before she could ask, Titus spilled with gasps, the story of how the palace was abuzz with news of King Tut noticing the mysterious priestess girl's amulet, and recognizing it at Maahes'. Making the connection, that he could only have bestowed such a gift on a girl he loved, and that it must be the cat companion that loved the click beetle. As soon as Maahes had returned to the palace to gather supplies, he had been captured by ambush awaiting him. He had been gagged (preventing him from transforming). Luckily Tut believed the transformation was a spoken spell only, and had no idea about the ring miraculous, so did not take the ring from his possession. As the whole city was dedicated to Tai and Bast, Tut was opposed by the priests and the people, who believed Maahes to be the son of Bast. There was rioting when he considered killing the cat hero.

"He's not...they didn't…" Neith interrupted, letting out a sharp cry and beside herself with dread.

"Tut didn't kill him," Titus reassured her, "but, banished him to the ends of the earth. Yesterday Tut had a team of soldiers and priests hastily cart him away, still bound and gagged. They sent him across the border to the east (claiming to send him to Rai for judgement).

"We must rescue him! We have to catch up to them!" Neith exclaimed.

"They already have nearly a days head start on us, but I stole another stead to help us make up some time," Titus replied, throwing Neith the reigns.

The trio hastily divided the packs between the two mounts. The girl rode one, while Titus took the lead on the other. Galloping swiftly across the sand they tore across miles until they reached the Ford of Waterways. The horses plunged in, and swam across. The girls steadied the bundles to prevent them from getting drenched, while Titus kept a wary eye open for crocs, who he had encountered once before on one of his trips across the Waterways. But luck seemed to be on this side this time, because they made it to the other side without incident. They allowed the horses a drink, and then spurred them forward.

By dusk they reached the port of what was called the Lake of Bitterness. A settlement of fishermen and traders had a market, which was just closing down for the day.

Titus pulled an elderly man packing up his collection of fabrics he had been selling aside, and asked him if he had seen the Pharaoh's guards and priests come through with a prisoner.

The old man told them that he had, but that the company had returned the way they came last night after selling the captive for a large sum to a slave trader, with a ship headed down the chanel to the Red ea, and beyond to the Eastern lands.

Titus rewarded the man for his information with a gold piece from his bag, but then turned to the girls with dread. Looking back at them, and then down at his miraculous bracelet, he clenched his hands and stormed towards the docks without a word. The girls hung back, wondering what their next move would be.

Titus argued and bartered with a sailor of a small, but sturdy ship. After the trade the sailor left smiling with the two fine horses, while the three boarded their new ship, destined to trail the slave ship that held Maahes.

Titus steered, while Mira stored supplies in the haul. Neith stood balanced on the bow, straining her eyes to get a glimpse of the ship they pursued.

"I will never stop searching for you my love," she breathed, "we will be together again."

With those last words ladybug was cast into a sea of red and white light once more, along with the tearing sensation within her mind. "Noooooo!" she wailed a muffled scream, as one submerged in a dream. "That can't be the end! I want to know if they found each other!" But there was no response to her questions, or protests. There were no tangible things to hold onto or steady herself. Then she seemed to fall into a damp tangled mass of ferns and lush vegetation within a forest.


	5. Chapter 5

The trees around her were hard to decipher in a haze of dense mit. After being thrown in and out of history so many ties, Ladybug rallied herself for her next trial.

Her host walked quietly by a still pond, and she could see in the reflection of the water a heavily armoured samurai in red and black. The figure led a black horse, who was armoured in black, with an ancient Japanese mask, which made it look more like a wingless dragon.

The silent samurai parted the branches, and led the horse to a group of scattered huts, lit by large lanterns. Their lights appeared ghostly in the fog. A large tavern on the edge had muffled sounds of voices within. The samurai looked around and whispered "Spots off," detransfoming, to Ladybug's surprise, into a Japanese woman with long straight black hair, a muscular build, and determined features. A jagged scar drew from behind her right earring to her cheek, but she pulled the dark grey cloak she wore up around her shoulders, and raised her hood covering it from sight.

"Tiki," stay out of sight, the woman warned, as Tiki poked out of her cloak.

"It just seems like we are finally so close," Tiki chirped excitedly, but then obediently ducked out of sight.

"It has all led us to this very door, the figure murmured, "if the legends are true about the young geisha, who transformed into a cat demon to destroy the ship of her lover with vengeance, after he let the source of her power slip, and he abandoned her with a child...maybe we can if if all our travels and battles were just chasing the wind…"

With that she pushed the door open to a warm room, lit by a central fire, and a few roughly hewn table, occupied by some peasants, fishermen, and farmers in faded and shabby clothes. A group of three were talking and joking loudly in one corner, drowning the hardships of the day with their local drink. One had already passed out on a nearby table, and was snoring loudly. One sat off by himself, twirling a half drank glass in his hands.

The girl sat on the end of the table close to the boisterous group.

"Hey stranger," one of them greeted, "What brings you to our little town on the edge of existence?"

"Just passing through," she said in a low voice, tilting her head, so they could not see her face, "tell me, is this the village the old legends talk of that was home of Okesa?"

"Suddenly everyone in the room fell silent at the mention of the name of Okesa.

"Why would you come seeking...seeking her?! The man who had greeted her asked horrified.

"I wanted to know if it was myth or truth."

"Sometimes these things are both," the man at the far table, who was still toying with his drink said cripticly.

"Well I have time for a story before I go on my way," she said moving to the corner table with the man who had just spoken up.

With the interest of the joking group redirected at the host who had just bought another round of full glasses to their table, they turned their attention from the unsettling stranger, and resumed their jovial banter.

"You know of the story?!" the hooded girl inquired glancing at the man before her.

"More than most, unfortunately," he replied not looking at her, but down at his cup.

"Tell me," she pressed.

He glanced up at her, then said "Those who have come seeking the demon Okesa either are fools who want to see some magic trick or reckless in wanting to acquire the power of destruction for themselves. Which are you?"

"Neither," she said. "I come to free an old friend from bondage."

He looked down, tapping the rim of the glass. "In that case you may as well know that your friend is lost, if he was ever in contact with that family. Give up on your quest now, and save yourself the heartache of losing yourself as well."

"My vow is to bring him home, and if it takes my own life, I will not abandon him."

"It will very likely cost you just that," he said, then asked, "Who are you?"

"A few in my travels have called me Tentomushi, but I am merely a passing traveler.

"Well Tentomushi, the traveler, the dark lady, Okesa ruled over the villages to the west of here for many years after the events of her notorious legend. Her son grew to become a hard hearted man. On her deathbed, at an ancient age, beyond most mortals, she past her power to her son. The destruction magic had fallen into the hands of an abusive, evil man. The grown son, Kurrai Niko is unforgiving, and controlling. He does not allow his servants to leave his great house, never trusting anyone to keep the secret of his power. For decades he had ruled as a tyrant, and gained more and more wealth and power through intimidation."

"How do you know all of this?" she asked, amazed that the legend's story was appearing to be based on truth after all, but suspicious of this man's in depth of understanding of the family themselves.

He hesitated, rubbing his arm, revealing scars. Then in a moment of decided determination spoke quietly in response, "As a child, I was a slave in his kitchen. He had destroyed my village with fire from his hand in something he called cataclysm. I alone survived, and I was forced to live off kitchen scraps like a pig, cleaning dishes and washing floors." Here is where he leaned in. "It was in the depth of my grief that I would occasionally see a small flying black cat spirit, which would visit me in the kitchen."

He paused looking at the stranger to see if he should continue his story, which to all others made him appear quite insane, but the stranger nodded to him, encouraging him to continue.

"Anyway, the cat spirit would sneak into the kitchen for bits of cheese, and would share his stollen snacks with me. The master always tried to restrict his freedom too, so he was quite resentful of this, and would often play tricks on the household. He was clever at avoiding people, and tried to ruin his master's plans every chance he got. He sometimes would get me into a bit of trouble, and the cook would think I walk talking to myself or sneaking extra food. One of these days I was beaten with a stick, but I did not tell them about the cat spirit who had actually been the instigator.

The cat spirit visited me that night, and led me to the high wall dividing the great houses's compound from the outside world. He flicked the walk slightly, and it crumbled before me, allowing me to escape. But my spirit guide did not follow me. He was summoned back to the master with the words "claws out," and I was pursued through the night by Kurrai Niko, the cat demon himself. But somehow I managed to escape, and kept running till I found shelter in this very village."

He hunched his shoulders and looked up at Tentomushi over his glass. She put her hand on his, and he flinched a moment at her touch.

"You have given me more hope in your story, than I have had in years of searching," she smiled as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I have come to liberate those under his control."

"Not even an army could defeat him," he sighed.

""You may be all the army I need," she smiled at him. "What is your name?"

"Kanashimi," he replied looking at her questionably, "but I am no soldier, I'm nothing."

"Kibo no ga, is what I rename you, for you brought me hope, and will for countless others. If you wish not for revenge, but to set right many wrongs, follow me. If you wish to remain Kanashimi forever, than stay here and never think of me again."

With that she abruptly slipped from the table, and went out the door.

The man looked around, glanced to the door, took one long draught of his glass, before rolling his shoulders back, and rising to follow her.

"I am glad to have you as an ally Kibo no ga," she smiled as he stood before her.

"You are confident in your quest, but you do not know the power and chaos that awaits you. I am intrigued by your commitment, but need to know your plan. I was a prisoner there once, and will not sacrifice my freedom unless we have a chance to truly make a change," he said with determination.

"That is wise. Freedom can be a fleeting treasure, and I would not lead you into a battle, I didn't think we could win."

"I doubt many generals go into battles planning to lose, but there is always one who falls in defeat."

""You mentioned the cat spirit, who helped you escape. Would you say you owe him your life?" she questioned.

"He literally knocked down the walls holding me, of course I am indebted to him,"

"On my honour by tomorrow night Plagg with be free," she declared laying a solemn hand on her heart.

"How did you...How did you know his name?" he asked with his mouth agape.

"It is he, I've come for, but all those under insalvement from this tyrant deserve a chance at a life," she said with growing passion.

"I will help you if I can, but what can a lonely traveller and a peasant kitchen boy do against the great lord of death and destruction?!" he said shaking his head.

"Spots on!" she announced, and was once again transformed into the ferocious ladybug samurai.

He gaspt and stepped back, amazed at the transformation before his eyes. The she held out a carved box in her hand, extending it to him. He took the box and examined the intricate design with his finger.

"Kibo no ga, I give you the miraculous of the butterfly. You will use it for the greater good, to empower people to fight against ternony. Can I trust you?

"I will earn your trust," he said opening up the box releasing the violet kwami Nuro, who bowed and introduced himself.

"All you need to say is "Brightwings rise!"

"Brightwings rise," he repeated and he was transformed into a silver samurai, with a black and purple cape that had translucent designs like a monarch butterfly. In astonishment he looked at his arms, and drew his sword that was hidden in a long staff with a globe at the end.

"This is truly amazing he breathed," then hesitated, "but although we are two against Kurrai niko, he has an army of trained soldiers under him."

"Nuro has given you the magic to endow powers on anyone. Any power." Then she gave him a wink and whispered a plan in his ear.

"Then the day has come Tentomushi, my Aki Hasten Samurai! Kurrai niko with surely fall!" he smiled.

The two samurai mounted the black horse, and Kibo no ga directed them through the mist toward their enemy. It took couple days to finally reach the high walls and the jagged gate of Kurrai niko.

Kibo no ga drew moths and butterflies to him, raising his arms above his head. Then he projected his samurai helmet, and the winged creature took a larger than life form of his helmet far above their heads. The intimidating face was over twenty feet tall.

"Kurrai Niko, oppressor & murderer, you are called to answer for your terror against innocents!" Kibo no ga bellowed empowered by Niro.

At first there was no response and the wall was still. Finally a gruff gate keeper poked his head up from the top of the wall and hollard, "Who dares approach the dark gates and ushers empty threats to the Great Destroyer?!"

The winded illusion dispersed, and Kibo no ga and Tentomushi stepped forward. Kibo no ga drew his sword, while Tentoushi swung her yoyo.

Looking upon them the guard threw his head back and laughed. "Fools, Kurrai Niko will discipline you for your insolence!"

It was not the dark cat that emerged, but swarms of armoured soldiers. Kibo no ga, and Tentomushi drew back into the woods behind them. Hundreds of soldiers that entered the woods, were flung backwards, and beaten down by the duo. They leapt from the trees, attacking, and disarming them. As fast as both miraculous holders fought, they began to be overwhelmed by the sheer number of adversaries.

"Now!" called Tentomushi

"Rei!" Kibo no ga spoke into the globe of his staff, find a host to join you. A dark butterfly alighted on the staff, and turned white. It rose into the air hovering over their heads.

Tentomushi's black horse was rearing up behind them, excited by the battle before him. The butterfly landed on the mask under his forelock, and Kibo Noga spoke into the mind of the creature. The horse reared back embracing it's role, and transformed into a massive dragon. The black dragon torched the ranks of advancing troops, and drove the back with the intense heat. It pursued them to the great walls, and threw it's great tail with full force against it, shredding it like rice paper.

It was only in this moment standing among the rubble of the wall, with soldiers fleeing before the two great samurai and their dragon, that Kurrai Niko came out and stood at the steps of his great house. He was dressed in full black armour, with gold and silver accents around his neck. The mask on his face had protruding fangs that came down over his mouth. His pointed ears were laid back on his helmet, like a angry cat. His mask scowled down on the challengers.

While the dragon chased the troops further and further, the three were left to face each other.

Kurrai Niko strode towards them, and they ran at him. They met with a clash and a fury of strikes. They blocked many of his attacks, but he was a seasoned warrior, and did not hold back. It was clear to them that after seeing his legion defeated, he wanted to crush them.

Suddenly, in the midst of the battle, Kibo No ga's miraculous started to beep. Tentomushi, glanced over her shoulder, yelling at kibo Noga to get back, knowing he only had moments left.

Under his mask Kurrai Niko smiled evilly, and targeted Kibo No ga, preventing his escape. As Kurrai Niko knocked him to the ground Kibo No ga detransformed laying back on the ground, again in nothing but rags.

"Ha!" Scoffed Kurrai Niko, "Are you not the pathetic kitchen boy! You are no warrior! You are only Kanashimi. You are nothing!" With that Kurrai Niko raised his staff above his head, and hurtled it down, planning to split the helpless man's skull, but Tentomushi whipped it out of his hands and threw it down to the ground. She stood in front of the wide-eyes Kanashimi, spinning her yoyo.

"Pest," Kurrai Niko hissed, "I am done with you," and called out Cataclysm.

He charged her with his hand out, but just as he was about to grab hold of her, Kanashimi jumped up in front of her with Kurrai Nikos own staff, and deflected his attack, throwing him to the ground, which in turn caused him to destroy his great house he had built up. His cataclysm hand had grasped a column supporting the structure to try to catch himself as he was thrown back. Kanashimi held him down with his own rod, while Tentomushi forcibly removed the ring miraculous from his hand, causing hi to detransform, and the rod to disappear.

Kurrai Niko scrambled out of their grasp, and onto his feet seething with rage. "You will pay, you will suffer…" he raged.

"I think there has been enough suffering," spoke out a small voice hovering next to Tentomushi. The voice of course was none other than Plagg, finally released from the control of this wicked master.

"How dare you speak, you cursed rat! Silence in the presence of your master!"

"I have no master," Plagg said solemnly.

Without another word Plagg dragged his paw against the ground before them, and he split the ground of the compound, sending both Kurrai Niko and the remains of his house hurtling into the sea.

"Spots off," Tentomushi said quietly.

"Plagg!" Tiki squealed busting toward him, and holding him tight. "I thought we had lost you forever! We've searched for you for generations!

"Tiki, I knew you'd come," Plagg sighed.

Happy for the first time in more cycles than he could count, he pressed his cheek against her and sighed deeply. Then he looked at her with sorrowful eyes. "The things I've done Tiki," he winced, "so much suffering."

"Don't think of it now," Tiki encouraged him, "Now that you're with us, we will find you a master who won't try to use your power for evil purposes. Now you can start fresh."

"No," Plagg said flatly.

"What do you mean?" Tiki chirped confused.

"I will not take another master. Humans are already too destructive. They can't be trusted." Plagg replied looking out toward the void in the earth that he had created.

Tentomushi and Kibo no ga looked at each other, as Tiki patted Plagg's paw.


	6. Chapter 6

Their faces dissolved, like the evaporating mist within the woods. Ladybug internally screamed. Each time she was transported to another memory, being thrown through time, the pain in her head intensified. She felt like she was being consumed by fire...but swirling torrents of flashing red and white suddenly collapsed in the relief of cool droplets of water hitting the top of her head, and dripped down her forehead. In the rain, she was soon drenched by the lazy rain that poured down on her. Her surroundings appeared grey in the rain, and she guessed that it must be late in the day, almost dusk by looking at the descending rays from the sun.

Her new host rode a chestnut mare across a green field, hastily making her way through the sheets of rain. This version of ladybug had untamed red hair that blew back behind her barely hidden by a black hooded cloak. She made it through a steep craig in some uneven rocks, and urged her horse on. Then she came to a clearing that was empty, with only some jagged rocks jetting up from the land. Dismounting with a splash in a shallow puddle, the girl with the fire-kissed hair scanned the area.

"Robin!" she whispered tensely into the emptiness of the grassy knoll. "Robin!" she finally hissed louder, "Trixx!"

The area before her shimmered in the rain, and though through the rain there appeared a crack of light as if an invisible door appeared out of nowhere. Then the head of a young boy with unkempt brown hair poked his head out, and waved her forward urgently, without speaking a word. She led her horse through the frameless door, and when it closed behind her, once again the clearing appeared vacant and silent, except for the steady beat of the rain.

The mare was lead to an interior stall within the dark stone and wood interior of what appeared (from the inside) to be a small medieval fortress or defence tower. Two other horses within whinnied a welcome, recognizing part of their herd. An elderly man smiled, without speaking to the girl, shook his head ,and gathered the reins of the horse, taking her into his care. Making quick work as an efficient groom, he dried the wet horse's coat off thoroughly. Leaving the mare in his capable hands, the girl and boy continued into the more central part of the fortress within the living quarters, through a thick stone doorway.

"Some good my illusion will do," the boy pouted at her, "if you keep announcing my name...and worse...my Kawami's name, out in the open!"

"I couldn't help it," she said sincerely, peeling off her soaked cloak, giving it a quick shake at the entry, before draping it over a nearby wooden chair by the fireplace to dry. She hastened to the warm friendly blaze herself, and proceeded to remove her boots, and drenched socks as well, and then added them to the dripping mas on the chair.

"So, do you insist on being mysterious as usual, or are you actually going to tell me what is going on?" the boy said with his hands on his hips impatiently. Trixx, his fox kwami emerged with a cookie for Tiki, who had poked out from from the girl's satchel she had just gently lifted off her shoulder. Tiki was ringing out the water from her antenna, but rewarded the little fox with a squeal of excitement, seeing the cookie arrive. With gratitude she hungrily munched on the sweet treat. The fox, satisfied in taking care of his friend, settled himself on the boy's shoulder.

"Ygritte, common, I've been waiting for three whole days," he stomped his foot.

She turned to him with a mischievous smile, gathering her hair up over her shoulder, and wringing it out. "Come now, little brother," she teased, "who's to say that anything happened while I was out?!"

"I am the master of deception," he said nodding at Trixx, "You can't fool me! You would have been back yesterday, if something hasn't delayed your regular patrol."

"Clever boy," she said affectionately ruffling his hair, which only made him stick out his lower lip further.

The her smile, turned to a look of concern. "Actually, things are not quite right this time," she said, returning to the fire, and gathering a large fur that was hanging on a bench. She threw it over her shivering shoulders looking worriedly into the fire.

"What do you mean?" her brother inquired in a more serious tone, pulling a stool to sit near her.

"There have been more search parties scanning areas only a few miles from here, and they are not just the power hungry treasure seekers, like the ones we avoided in Rome. These are heavily armed, and while spying on them, I even heard one mention a ring of power that they were seeking.

Both shifted, as the white haired man, who had finished tending to the horses emerged into the room. He wore a simple teal blue tunic and robe that matched his eyes. He strode into the room regally, and leaned against the hearth, tending to a kettle of tea that had steeped over the open fire. He dealt out a cup to each of them, as if completing a daily ritual, which they did not interupt. Then he settled down on a bench nearby.

"Ygritte says they know about the black cat's ring!" Robin cried out finally, with panic edging his voice. "We have to use the powers and stop them!"

"We don't know exactly what their knowledge of the miraculous are," he replied calmly. "It could of course been a reference to another ring, or for all we know they are just following a trail of myths. Our job is to keep the miraculous in the realm of legend, not reveal our powers in a needless battle."

"What good are the miraculous to the world if we stand aside and do nothing. We have been hiding from the world all this time, but times are dark, and there are people out there who need help. They need the Knights of the miracle box Merlin!" Robin declared passionately.

At that, Merlin shook his head sadly. "It is not the right time yet. Plagg is still withdrawn from the world, and is not ready."

"But Master Merlin," Ygritte said quietly, "What if he is never ready to accept a new master?"

"I have faith that he will arise in the moment of greatest need. We can not risk revealing ourselves. Robin, continue to power Trixx and maintain our camouflage. Ygritte, you must be especially diligent on patrols to ensure we get more information on these pursuers. We need to know how much information they possess. If they continue to incridge closer to our safe haven, we will go across the channel and travel east. Eventually we could possibly make it to the other miraculous safe house in Tibet. We have not been there for many cycles. The other guardians will know what to do." With that, he gently traced the peacock pin that hung, gathering the fabric of his robe with his index finger.

Finishing her cookie, Tiki floated up the stone spiral staircase to an upper room that was encased with a metal door with thick bolts locking it in place from the inside. Of course this imposing door made no difference to the little ladybug kwami, and she phased through it without pause. The small room within had no windows, but tapestries hanging around the wall, brightening up the otherwise dim interior. At the center of the room stood a decorative table with a small chest, half open, containing beautiful jewelry. One of these pieces thata poked out under the lid was the red amulet that seeed to haunt each story. But Tiki did not direct her attention to the box. She was intent on looking toward the far end of the room, under a tapestry, and behind a secret panel in the wall. It was here that she found Plagg.

"Plagg," she said softly, seeing him curled up in a knitted sock, with a odd assortment of other odds and ends that he had collected. He didn't respond, but rolled over, and stretched like a cat who had been caught napping.

"Plagg, there are some seekers who I think are getting close to tracking us down. If we don't get them off the trail, we may have to flee again. We could really use your help."

Plagg opened his large green eyes at her, and blinked. "I've made my choice," he said. "Honestly the human world could use a lot more of your influence Tiki, but they have no trouble destroying each other without my help. If we need to move again, so be it. I'm bored of all this anyway, and it might be nice to get a change of scenery."

"Plagg, common', we need you...I need you."

"Sugar cube you're so sweet, but in all these years I have not found a single human worth the effort."

"I know you were hurt, but our purpose is not to stay dormant. You are being selfish in keeping yourself from the world. The earth has been out of sync, and I cannot keep the balance without you."

"Nice pep talk," Plagg rolled his eyes, "but I still don't see a human we can trust with the ring, so you let me know when you can find a guardian beyond corruption, and I might think about rolling over again." WIth that he turned over and closed his eyes.

Tiki shook her head sadly, and floated toward the door, turning back one last time to look back at Plagg, before phasing out of the room.

The next day, the rain had stopped, but the grass was still wet, and the ground was muddy. Early in the morning Ygritte was packing up provisions for another scouting trip. She planned on being out only a couple days, but brought a few extra supplies just in case.

She hugged Robin, and nodded to Merlin, as she mounted her horse, and headed out into the world.

Within a day's ride she came to a small village. It was quiet, with only a few peasants carryin on with daily tasks, or collecting items in woven baskets at the market. She dismounted, and adjusted her black hood around her face.

At the end of the muddy path, she spotted some men in grey armour, the very ones she had noticed before. She quickly led her horse around a building, running right into a young man in ragged clothing, knocking him to the ground, and spilling his basket of apples he had been carrying.

"I'm so sorry here let me help you," she said stooping down to gather the fallen apples along with him. As they both rose, with arms filled with apples their eyes met.

"I'm so sorry," she gasped again.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled, then he lowered his eyes before looking back up at her, and shyly said, "it's not every day that I run into such a beautiful lady."

Ygritte blushed, but had no time to waste. The armoured men came around the corner and spotted her. "There she is!" one called, "That is the one we saw spying on us in the woods!"

Ygritte vaulted up on to her horse, without a word to the shocked peasant, and spirited away. Looking back she saw that the young man had dropped his recollected apples before the feet of the soldiers at the last second, causing him to stumble, and shot her a wink, before ducking around a thatched hut.

She could not help but smile. It was a generous sacrifice he had made, to help her get a head start. Her luck would not last though, because the men on the other side of the village were mounted, and cut her off at the pass. They charged her, and although she knocked two off their horses, the third sent her reeling back with the butt end of his spear, sending her sprawling to the ground.

Her horse reared, and snorted nervously having lost her rider. Ygritte quickly jumped to her feet, pulling out her bow. Merlin had warned her not to transfor, except in dire need, afterall it would only confirm the theory that these seekers were on the true trail of the miraculous.

As she drew back her bow toward the circling men she shouted, "How dare you knock a lady off her horse. What kind of men are you to attack me unprovoked!"

"I don't call it unprovoked catching you spying on us, or knocking my men off their horses either. After all if you were not guilty, why did you run?"

"If men in armour start chasing me for no reason, I don't plan on sticking around," she yelled back defiantly. As for spying. I dispute that accusation as well. I was merely passing by hunting when I wondered who was chasing the birds away."

He man who was clearly their captain looked skeptical at the young woman with her red hair running loose around her shoulders. She didn't break her staire or drop her strung bow.

"What you say may be true, but perhaps you know more than you're telling. He said finally, "Do you know the ring of power, the ultimate weapon of the black cat? "

"That sounds like witchcraft to me, and anyone seeking such a weapon is sure to meet doom along the path," she responded.

"That sounds more like a threat than an answer to my question," he said shrewdly.

"There are many myths around these lands, I myself love the one about the lady in the lake, however, it would be unfortunate for grown men to spend a quality day in search of fairy stories," she shrugged defiantly.

"In our travels to the south, we have uncovered multiple stories of the ring of the great cat. This can be no coincidence."

"Well, then let me go continue my hunt for my dinner, so that you may continue on your quest," she said sweetly, keeping her bow focused on those who still had their swords drawn.

"Until you speak with Lord Azazel himself, you are in our care. He will decide whether you speak the truth or not."

"I will not be kept in your care sir. I do not plan to willingly be taken captive for no reason, except that I had the unfortunate luck to cross paths with men with great delusions in old stories."

One man stepped forward, and she let her first arrow fly, hitting him squarely in the shoulder. Before the one beside him had time to lunch a couple feet, she sank him to his knees, hitting him with her second arrow between the connections in his armour in his leg. Running with her horse, she grabbed onto her mane, bounced once to build momentum, and a second to throw her leg over the horse's back, pulling herself into the saddle.

She had to hide, but she knw she couldn't go back to the hidden fortress. If she did she would be leading them directly to Robin, Merlin, and the miraculous jewels.

Instead she sped back to the village, and scanned the area for a place to lie low. She spotted a large barn, and led the mare in among a row of stalls containing at least eight other horses. She put her mare into a stall with an older looking grey pony, who didn't seem to mind the uninvited guest, and just stayed munching on bits of loose hay. She hid the horse's saddle, and bridle under the straw, and disguised her ride further by taking some whitewash paint from a pan, that had recently been used on a fence, to create some artificial markings on her legs and withers.

"Don't worry girl," she whispered, "I will be back for you soon."

With her ride carefully stowed, she climbed out of the upper loft, and shimmied down onto the roof of the next building. She pulled her hair up into her hood, trying to blend in with the locals, dropping down onto street level. As she stood with her back towards a door frame, she looked around nervously wondering where to stow herself. The door suddenly opened in, and she stumbled back, into the arms of the very man who she had run into with the apples. She stared up at him with her mouth open, and he smiled, saying "I guess it is my destiny to wind up with you falling into my arms."

She stumbled up to her feet, less gracefully than she usually was, and apologized again.

"No apologies needed," he said, and spoke quieter, "actually I am relieved to see you again, I guess you must have escaped those soldiers who were after you."

"Yes, for now, and thank you by the way for sacrificing your apples to assist me," she added.

"How often in this town does a man like me get to rescue a damsel in distress?!" he said with a lift of his eyebrow, and a dramatic bow before her.

She giggled, and said "well, my hero! But I must be off. I may have escaped, but now I feel they may catch up to me before long if I don't find a place to lay low."

"Please," the young man implored her, taking her hand as she turned to go, "I know a place here you can hide. Let me help you, and I swear on my life that I will not let them take you."

"That is beyond kind of you. You do not even know who you'd be harbouring, for all you know I am a notorious thief or someone hiding a dark past"

"Well, you have already stolen my heart," he flirted, kissing the hand that he still held. Then he continued in a more serious tone, "but as for the past, we all have a history. The amazing thing about life is that your decisions in the present, are what make up your future. My offer still stands. What decision will you make?"

She looked at the door, and then back into the eyes of the man who held her hand. "I will accept your help," she said finally, hearing the jostle of armoured horses. With that they pulled the door shut, and he led her through a sparse wooden and stone hut, and through to a large crudely built wardrobe that held a few old or torn clothes, a couple blankets, and some near empty baskets of dried food. The man pushed the heavy wardrobe a couple feet to the left, revealing a hatch in the floor that appeared to lead down to a hidden earth cellar.

"Hide down here," he said, as he held her hand to steady her as she descended down the ladder beneath to the pitch dark, musky cellar.

"You are risking your life for me, and I don't even know your name," she said.

"It is Alisandre, M'lady," he said giving her a reassuring smile before securing the wardrobe back to it's spot concealing her hiding spot.

Not long after she was secured in her hiding space, she heard muffled voices and thumps and creaks as footsteps stomped around overhead. She couldn't make out exactly what was happening above, and could only wait unknowingly from below.

"You took quite the chance," Tiki whispered from underneath her cloak.

"I think we can trust Alisandre," Ygritte reassured her nervous kwami. "After all, he already helped us once today."

"Well, at least we are not out in the open, but I don't like the feeling of being stuck down here, cornered if the boy fails," Tiki mumbled.

"That boy is putting his life on the line for a stranger, because he feels it is the right thing to do," Ygritte scolded.

"Yeah, for a pretty stranger," Tiki teased back, making Ygritte blush in the dark.

Suddenly, a crash and a yell was heard from above. Ygritte could even hear the clash of metal, and something heavy fall to the ground. Then through the muffled sounds, she clearly heard the captain's voice declare, "If you will not tell us where she is, you will fall from my sword!"

"Then you will murder me in vain, because the maiden you seek has vanished, and you will never find her."

"The captain screamed in anger, and was about to strike a final blow, when Ygritte declared from below, "Enough of this! Spots on!"

With great strength she struck the frail boards above her of the floor, and a wounded Alisandre, and a shocked captain fell through the floor to the cellar below. In the darkness of the cellar all the men could see was a spinning red and black circle spinning towards them, and a flicker of red as they were struck again and again for what seemed to be all directions.

Alisandre lay stunned on his back, holding his side where he had been struck.

Lucky charm he heard, as a red flash illuminated the cellar for a moment, revealing a red and black armoured knight dispatching one man, and then another with supernatural agility and speed. As the soldiers quickly fell unconscious around him in a fury of unseen attacks, his eyes began to roll back, as he faded in and out of consciousness, because of the strike he had received to his head, and the loss of blood from his wound. As the last man dropped, Alisandre's last glimpse was the black and red mask, like a lady bug peering over him, with her fiery tresses falling down around his shoulders, as he leaned towards him. And then all went black for him.

Ladybug Ygritte's earring's flashed, and once again she was a simple girl, kneeling over the wounded man in her arms.

"Ygritte,Merlin warned you not to transform. Now they will know that there is not only a ring, but other sources of power to pursue," Tiki spoke over her shoulder.

"Would you have had me stay in hiding, and just let him die for us? Ygritte argued. "I had to transform, and I do not regret anything, unless I intervened too late, and this nobel young man dies from his wounds that I reacted too late to prevent."

"You are a true ladybug, looking out to defend others," Tiki reassured her, "I believe you did the right thing."

"Thanks Tiki," Ygritte said affectionately, but then moved Alisandre's hand to reveal a deep cut. "Miraculous Ladybug," she called, and magically his wound was healed, and he sighed in his sleep with relief, as his furrowed row eased with the pain lifted.

"He will survive won't he," Ygritte asked Tiki.

"We will from today's wounds, but now that he has stood up against the lord, he is not safe here. We will have to take him with us," Tiki responded matter of factly.

"Tiki!" Ygritte gasped in shock. "I thought you didn't want me to reveal too much, and now we are carting him back to the fortress with us?! Who is reckless now?!"

"You made the choice to trust the boy, now he needs our help. We either leave him to be captured in our place, or he comes with us. You made the right choice to transform, but now your decision has altered our future. Neither you, or this young man will be safe here, and we have to lead them away from Merlin and your brother."

"I am bound to him, and I will not abandon him," Ygritte said as she lifted his shoulders onto her own, and struggled under his weight. She made her way to the barn with a frew breaks. With the pursuing men still lying unconscious in the hut cellar, she knew she would have at least a bit of a head start, but she had to make the most of her temporary advantage. Ygritte swung Alisandre's limp form over the front of her saddle, and mounted behind. Then she encouraged the mare with a click of her tongue, and a kick of her heels to sprint for home.

It was Merlin that spotted her from a distance, and ran out to meet her, followed by Robin. They were first shocked by the additional passenger, but Merlin rushed them back into their shelter without questioning Ygritte. Once Alisandre had been laid on Merlin's bed to recover, Ygritte retold the series of events that had unfolded. The humans didn't notice, but Tiki spotted Plagg hovering form listening from the stairway.

"It is as I feared," Merlin said shaking his head. Tiki is right. You and this Alisandre need to disappear."

"What about you and Robin?!" she said, realizing he had not been included in the plan.

"I will bring Robin with me, and hide in Sherwood Forest. I am too old for the journey that you must undergo, and I fear for Robin, because he is so young. The journey will be filled with dangers you can't even imagine. The seekers have become more violent and dangerous. The miraculous guardians must be warned."

Merlin embraced the horrified Ygritte.

"Don't worry my dear Ladybug," he reassured her. Our parting is not forever. The miraculous will be brought together again. When he is old enough I will send Robin with my miraculous as well to join you."

Tears poured out of her eyes, and she went from the embrace with the frail old man, to her mischievous little brother, who had tears welling up in his eyes too.

"I'm old enough now!" Robin declared. "I will go with Ygritte and protect her and help her reach the guardians.I have proved myself working with Trixx to conceal us all. I can do it. I know I can!"

"Robin," Ygritte soothed," you are so strong and clever. I love you with all of my heart, and want you with me, but Merlin needs you, and the people of this land need you to save them from the corruption that has been growing. You will be the last outpost of the miraculous here, and I fear you may have many challenges and battles to fight. I need you to be my strength little brother, for I can't bare to be parted from you, even though I know it is the right thing."

"What if we never see eachother again," he sniffed wiping the back of his hand across his face.

"I will leave you with father's bow and quiver," she said sliding the bow off her shoulder, and into his hand. "He gave this to me before he died, and you know I'd never let it go. When things are put to peace here, follow Merlin's directions, and come bring it back to me."

"I love you," Robin said wrapping his arms around his sister. "I will make you proud."

"You already have," she smiled through her tears, "plus, with practice you might even be able to get near my bullseye," she teased affectionately.

""You wait, when I see you again, you will see me hit the target dead center!" he declared!

"What is all this...where am I…" a sleepy voice stuttered.

Alisandre had finally awoken, and was unnerved by the hovering ladybug creature that first greeted him.

"I must be dead," he said as the tiny kwami explained the situation to him.

Hearing his voice, Ygritte ran into the room.

"I must be dreaming," he said looking at Ygritte in wonder.

Ignoring her warm cheeks, she went to the side of his bed and again explained what had happened, and introduced him to Tiki.

My name is Ygritte by the way, Ygritte of Locksly.

"Your name may be Ygritte, but to me you will always be Nyaji, my guardian angel," he responded in awe. Then he paused, and then looked down thinking about everything he had been told, processing the details. "So you cannot stay," she said sadly looking back up at her.

"No," she sighed, "I revealed too much, and am endangering all of us if I stay."

"You plan on going alone," he said.

"Well, that is up to you I guess. Since you are now a target too, I don't know if you would be safe to stay either...so...I was wondering...welll...I was hoping..."

"I am with you," he said determinedly, without letting her finish. "What is left here for me? It was fate that brought us together, and my decision to help you has altered my future. My only future is with you M'lady." I will not abandon you to face the dangers of this journey alone."

"Neither will I," a voice from the stairwell chimed in.

Plagg floated to the bedside of Alisandre.

Plagg dropped a silver ring into Alisandre's hand. "You kid are going to need all the help you can get."

"Oh Plagg! Tiki grabbed him up excitedly, "You're back!"

"Well I'm certainly not going to let you have all the fun," he mumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

And with that Ladybug's vision began to blur again, and she tense up, preparing for another torn leap through Tiki's memories. The agony that hit her she could not prepare for. Not only was it physically painful this time, she thought she heard hundreds of voices crying out to her, then they were suddenly silenced. She found herself on a mountaintop hovering next to a young man, gripping the miracle box, with tears streaming down his face, and silent sobs rising from his throat. A thin tower of smoke rose in the distance over the peaks.

"You didn't know," Tiki said sadly, trying to comfort him. "How could you have? You were deceived, as all of us were."

"It is my fault, and now all is lost" he said in a quavering voice.

"Not all is lost," spoke up Wade, a turtle kwami, leaning up to pat the boy's hand that held the miraculous box, which also wore the turtle miraculous. "We may yet put things right!"


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile back in paris, in the current timeline, Flashback continued to terrorize the city.

Chat Noir continued to hold, and try to ease the obvious stress Ladybug was going through, being exposed to so many lifetimes of memories. He doesn't know what to do. He detransformed still holding her. Plagg was worried too, that the two fused would be too much for the mortal Ladybug to handle. She had already been under for such a long time.

Adrian, worried for her, asked Plagg desperately if he should remove her earrings to break the connection, but Plagg pleaded with Adrien not to, as such a sudden separation in this state could leave the mortal in this state forever, lost in memories of the past.

Plagg nervously chewed at cheese. Adrien was beside himself with worry, fear, and anger. "I can't lose her Plagg," he breathed. "Maybe I can go after her!"

Plagg started to protest, but Adrien in a moment of determination declared "Claws out!" and transformed into Chat Noir. Holding Ladybug tightly to him, he reached out to touch her earrings. As soon as he touched them, he too became linked to Tiki's memories, and joined Ladybug at the point where Master Fu had lost the two miraculous'.

Ladybug was surprised, but overjoyed to see him within her consciousness.

"We have to get out of here!" Chat urged, pulling at her.

"I can't leave yet," Ladybug answered. "I don't know who took the lost miraculous, this might be our only chance!"

"Your body and mind are under too much stress in the present real world M'lady," he responded, "you might not survive if we stay longer!"

"But Nuru and…"

"The past is over," Chat said softly. "I'm concerned about having you around in the future...I need you."

Ladybug looked back, but she started to recognize the headaches were now causing her ears to ring. She Looked out at the devastated young Master Fu, and back at Chat, who extended his hand towards her.

Ladybug grabbed onto Chat, and determinately declared, "I'm with you!"

Suddenly, there was a whir of colors and sounds. Chat and Ladybug were nearly torn apart, but they held on tight to each other. They ended up on top of the roof, back in modern day Paris.

They stared at each other, out of breath, and then embraced. "Thanks for bringing me back Kitty," she said.

Holding onto Chat, like he was an anchor holding her to reality, her eyes suddenly flew open. She realized to to defeat the akumatized victim. Leaning back in Chat's arms, she looked him in the face with a smile, and said "I know how we can defeat him!"

Then she jumped to her feet suddenly, and sprinted off towards Flashback, calling over her shoulder, "Common' Chat!"

Scrambling up to join her, he leaped over rooftops following her, "You've thought of a new solution?" he called out after her questionaly.

"Why reinvent the wheel," she called back playfully," "We've done these tricks before!"

Ladybug lay down on top of the ledge of the building strategically where she saw Flashback approaching. Chat laid down next to her awaiting the plan. Her mind returned for a moment to Africa, biding her time patiently.

"The wall in front of us is perfect Chat. I need you to take it out so that it blocks the path. She thought back to another black cat taking down the cliff wall so that it would block the flooding waters overwhelming Atlantis.

Chat nodded, but was hesitant to leave her so soon after almost losing her. "Are you sure you're okay? We can wait and give you more time to recover if you need."

"I've spend an eternity of time preparing for this moment," she smiled confidently pressing his shoulder affectionately. "Let's put an end to this!"

He nodded, again, and bounded off to destroy the appointed wall, with a shout of "Cataclysm!" Then he ducked into a nearby building to quickly recharge to be ready to assist his lady with the rest of the plan.

"Lucky charm," Ladybug called, receiving a bow and a single arrow.

Ladybug swung down on her yoyo, with acrobatics that would have impressed Neith, and came up from behind Flashback throwing him off balance. Flashback did not even have time to react, before Chat Noir was sprinting at him from the opposite direction.

Chat Noir slid under foot and sprang up at that moment, and just as the brave Kuro na ga had done generations before, sending his adversary sprawling backward.

The amulet flew off onto the crumpled wall, just out of his reach. He scrambled towards it, but Ladybug strung her lucky charm arrow, and with some stroke of pure luck that must have rubbed off from Ygritte, the arrow found its mark and broke the chain of the amulet, sending the jewel sailing rapidly downward.

The red jewel that had haunted Ladybug, through TIki's memories fell into Chat waiting paw, and a clear declaration of "Cataclysm", swiping it midair, made the blood red amulet disintegrate into dust.

Flashback wailed at the sight, grasping at the ash that drifted through the air, leaving Alex's father on his knees in the street.

A black butterfly rose from the ashes, and Ladybug quickly snatched it up in her yoyo, purifying it, and then releasing a white version into the air, saying "No more evil doing for you little butterfly."

Then she threw her lucky charm up into the air, and called out "Miraculous Ladybug!" releasing everyone from their prison of memories, and reversing all damage the acoma had caused to the city. Even the amulet rematerialized, although Ladybug kept her distance from it. Chat Noir was the one to lift it up, and place it into the hands of Alex's father.

"My daughter...where is my daughter," the distraught man said barely noticing the red stone. "I need to find Alex, I need to tell her, I need to tell her…" he stumbled.

"Dad!" Alex cried, running toward him.

"Alex! Oh Alex!" he said "I'm so sorry, I…"

"Dad, no, I'm the one who blew off something that you were so proud of, and something I know that you care about more than anything!"

"Not more than anything," he said firmly, dropping the stone to the street, and wrapping both his arms around his daughter.

Alex was shocked, but closed her eyes and tightened her arms around her father, smiling happily.

"Dad," she sighed contently holding him back tightly.

Backing up, and allowing the reunited father and daughter to heal old wounds, Ladybug and Chat Noir discreetly vaulted from the street to a nearby rooftop.

"Pound it," they said together, but then they gripped hands, and pulled each other close.

"There have been so many times where I've almost lost you. I don't know what I'd do if…" Chat Noir mumbled into her hair…"Don't you think sharing our secret we could protect each other etter?"

"Chat, especially after today, witnessing lifetimes of Chat Noirs and Ladybugs, more than ever I know what a risk that is," Ladybug sighed.

"So in all those lifetimes they always were destined to be separated by secrecy?!" Chat lamented.

"No, each one had their own story," she admitted.

"Ladybug, I want to be able to write our own story. Not afraid of what happened in the past, or what might happen by taking the risk. It is worth it to me."

"I trust you with my very life, and I know I can always trust you. Will you trust me in this for now, and help keep our secret?" she asked searchingly.

"Of course," he said looking away, "I just wish...that one day…."

"Maybe one day," she said quietly.

Chat looked up at Ladybug surprised.

"I mean the past I've seen, but I don't know what the future is going to hold," she stumbled, trying to explain.

"Well that is enough for me to hope for M'Lady," Chat replied with his smile returning.

Then he leaned in with a devilish grin, gaining momentum from Ladybug not closing the door on the decision just yet. "By the way," he purred, "Did any of the past Chat Noirs get a kiss out of Ladybug?"

Ladybug blushed, and rolled her eyes, "Well yes, there was…"

But before she could say another word, Chat quickly snuck a kiss on her cheek and bounded away, calling over his shoulder, "See you in the future Bugaboo!"

Ladybug was left stammering on the rooftop in protest, but then just shook her head and smiled. "Then again," she said to herself, "some things never change."

Fin


End file.
